Unexpected Destiny
by CarolTorres18
Summary: After 6 months staying in the present and finally being with Wes, Jen's life is better than ever, until tragedy strikes when Wes gets killed in an accident, with nothing left for her to stay in the present, she decides to return to the future, but not knowing what comes a better life for her. NEW CHAPTER POSTED. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Hi there my name is Carol, I'm new to Fanfiction, this my first story and this is the prologue to my story I know it's kind of long and sorry for the grammar errors or if this doesn't make any sense, please enjoy reading it and review please I apprecite it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Turtle Cove Year 2002: The Animarium Island**

After the defeat of the three Mutorgs that have escaped from the future, the Wild Force and the Time Force Rangers celebrated by enjoying a picnic in the Animarium Island. During the celebration, it was getting dark and the Time Force Rangers had to spend the night then tomorrow they had to return to the future, this was upsetting for them especially for Jen since she was reunited with Wes and she had to leave him again, though the mission was complete, she couldn't risk missing him.

While everyone was sleeping, Jen couldn't sleep not wanting to go back and stay in the present with the one person she loved, but she knew Time Force won't let her stay since the future has been altered and even worse was that she fears she has to go through Memory Adaptation, forgetting about traveling through time and Wes, Jen didn't want that, she wanted to keep her memories. Just then, Wes woke up and noticed her sitting near the fire, he could tell Jen was sad of going back, he was sad too that he will never see her again. It was hard to believe that she had just came back a year later, but had to leave again.

"Can't sleep?" Wes asked, as Jen turned around to see Wes was up.

"I'm really not that tired." Jen responded.

"Neither am I." he said, as he sat down next to Jen.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jen asked Wes staring at the night sky and the stars.

"It sure is." he answered, "They say if you wish on a star your wish will come true." he said.

"I know what I wish for, but I know it will never come true." Jen said.

"Yeah, I know." said Wes.

"It's just not fair, that I have to go back, I want to stay with you." she said.

"I want you to stay too, so we can be together." he said to her.

"I want that too, but if I go back, I'm afraid that Time Force would put me through Memory Adaptation, I don't want that, I want to keep my memories of all the good times we had together." Jen said when tears started to form in her eyes.

"What's Memory Adaptation?" he asked.

"Memory Adaptation is when a person time travels, they remember everything and Time Force orders to erase their memories completely and never remember time traveling." she explained to him.

When she explained it he felt even more sad that if Jen had her memories erased, she will never remember him, or even being in love with him.

"What would happen if you refused to give up your memories?" he asked.

"They would force me." she answered, "I'm sorry Wes, it just has to be this way." she said, as she started crying and both hugged each other.

"I wish there was only one way you could stay and not go through Memory Adaptation." he said.

"I know." Jen said.

"I should go back to sleep." said Wes as he got up.

"I should too since I'm leaving." Jen said.

They both went to their beds and fell asleep, both were sad since they will never see each other again.

**Time Force Command Year 3001**

"_I wish you could stay." Wes said._

"_Me too...but we both know we can't." Jen said, as she reached for her pocket and took out her Time Force badge and put it on Wes's hand._

"_I want you to have this Wes, don't ever forget me." she said._

"_Never could." he replied._

_As she was headed for the time ship, she turned around and ran to hug Wes for one last time, and both started crying, the hug lasted a couple of seconds._

"_I should have told you this a long time ago...I love you." Jen said._

"_I love you too. I wish I could live a 1000 years in the future so we could be together again." Wes replied, and both started to hug again, she let go then started to walk again in the time ship, as Eric and the Silver Guardians saluted and Wes watched as the time ship departed._

"_Take care." he whispered as the time ship was gone._

The video went to pause in the computer, there were two people watching it, and both stared at each other for a minute, as one of them said something.

"I hope you understand what you are doing?" the man asked the other man.

"It's for the best." the other man responded.

**The Next Morning**

At the beach, where the time ship is at, the Time Force Rangers ad the Wild Force Rangers were saying their good-bye's. It was like the past repeating itself again when Wes and Jen said goo-bye, but this time it was for good.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." said Lucas.

"Yeah, it sure was." Trip said.

"You guys know we can't stay, we belong in our own time" Katie said to them.

"You're right, but what about Jen, she's heartbroken right now, since she will never see Wes ever again." Trip said.

"If there was a way for her to stay she would, but she can't it's Time Force policy." said Lucas.

"It's really not fair, they should be together." said Katie.

As they were done packing their things in the time ship, the Wild Force Rangers say their final good-bye's to them.

"It was nice meeting you all, we will never forget you guys." said Cole.

"The same with you guys." said Lucas.

"Are you sure you guys couldn't stay for a while or another day?" Alyssa asked.

"We wish we could, but our powers are needed I our time." Katie answered.

"So this is good-bye." said Taylor.

"Yeah it is, but we will never forget you guys for all of your help." said Trip.

"Take care all of you." said Eric.

"Same to you." responded Lucas.

"Good-bye everyone." said Nadira as she and her father went inside the time ship.

Trip, Circuit, Lucas Katie and Jen said good-bye to the Wild Force Rangers, they could tell Jen didn't want to say good-bye to Wes again.

"Just like last time." said Lucas.

"Yeah." responded Wes.

"Good-bye Wes." said Lucas.

"Good-bye Lucas." said Wes.

"I'm really going to miss you Wes." said Katie as she hugged Wes really tightly.

"Katie!" said Wes as he could hardly breathe.

"I'm sorry." Katie said.

"So long Wes." said Trip.

"Farewell Wes." said Circuit.

"Good-bye you guys." said Wes.

"Good-bye Wes, we will never forget you." said Nadira.

"Good-bye Nadira." Wes said.

"Thank you for everything." Ransik said.

"Don't mention it." responded Wes and both of them shook hands.

After all of them said their good-bye's they headed for the time ship, only Jen was the last to say good-bye again.

"I really want you to stay." said Wes.

"I do too, but no matter what happens Wes, you will always be in my heart." said Jen.

"I will always love you Jen, I will never love anyone like you." said Wes, both started to hug for one last time.

As Jen was headed for the time ship, Wes had walked away not wanting to watch the ship depart once again.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Eric.

"Yeah I will." Wes responded, he continued to walk not telling anyone where he was going.

"Wes, where are you going?" Eric asked, but no response came to him.

"Don't worry Eric he'll be fine." said Taylor.

"I hope so." he said.

While in the time ship they were all preparing to leave, everyone noticed Jen was still sad she had to leave.

"We're sorry that you and Wes will never have a chance to be together." said Katie.

"I know, but don't blame yourselves, I know you guys have tried everything for me and Wes." said Jen.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Circuit.

"Yeah, we sure are." responded Trip.

"Get ready everyone." said Circuit.

Just as they were ready to leave when all of a sudden, they heard a familiar voice.

"WAIT, STOP! Don't start the ship!" said a voice.

Everybody was wondering where that voice come from, when and the others checked the screen then someone appeared, it was none other than Jen's ex-fiance Alex.

"Alex." said Jen.

"Jennifer, I need you to listen before you start the ship." said Alex.

"Okay, I'm listening." Jen said.

"I just want to tell you that Captain Logan and I have had a recent discussion about this, and that none of you guys will go through Memory Adaptation." Alex said.

"Really, that's great." said Jen relived so was everyone else that they will keep their memories and not have them erased.

"But, there is one thing." Alex said, as they all took a minute of silence.

"What is it?" asked Jen worried that there was something else he needed to tell her.

"When two people love each other there meant to be together...forever." stated Alex.

"Alex, are you saying that...?" Jen asked.

"Yes Jennifer you can stay." answered Alex.

As Jen was amazed of what Alex said, she was happy, and so was everyone else that te two of them can finally be together.

"Thank you Alex for everything." Jen said.

"Don't mention it, good-bye Jennifer I know that you'll be happy." he said.

"Good-bye Alex." she said to him when the screen went blank everyone was group hugging Jen.

"We're really going to miss you Jen." said Lucas.

"Now go on get out of here, Wes is waiting." said Trip.

"Good-bye Jen." said Katie.

"I hope you and Wes will be happy for the rest of your lives." Nadira said.

"Thank you everyone take care." said Jen as she was exiting out of the time ship, at last her wish came true, she was finally going to be with Wes.

The Wild Force Rangers and Eric watched the ship fly away and was gone, everyone started to walk away, Taylor stopped for a minute and saw Eric still staring up in the sky.

"Taylor are you coming?" asked Cole.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." she answered continuing to walk towards Eric.

"Thought you'd be heading back?" he asked.

"I was, thought you needed some company to walk back." Taylor said.

"Thanks, but I'm more of a loner." he said.

"Ohh, okay." responded Taylor as she continued to walk.

"Wait...on second thought I'll join you." Eric said, both of them walking together.

"So you're going back to Silver Hills?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, I'm heading back to the Silver Guardians HQ, there's a lot of work to be done there." answered Eric.

"Well try not to work too hard." said Taylor.

"I won't, thanks for all the help." said Eric.

"No problem, I'd better start heading back." she said.

"Yeah, I should too, I need to go find Wes, hoping he's alright." he said.

"It won't be easy for him to let go." said Taylor.

"I know, I feel really bad for him, he's never going to get over his love for Jen." Eric said.

"He won't trust me." said a voice behind them, they turned around and were surprised to see Jen here, and thought she might have returned back to the future.

"Jen." said Taylor still surprised.

"I thought that...?" asked Eric.

"I can stay." Jen answered, but didn't see Wes with them wondering why he wasn't with them.

"Where's Wes, I thought that he was with you guys?" Jen asked.

"When you were headed for the time ship, he walked away and didn't tell anyone where he was going." Eric answered.

"Let's go find him." said Jen, the three of them got into the truck and drove off to find Wes.

At the park Wes was sitting alone at the park bench thinking of the times he had with Jen, he was so heartbroken he will never see the girl of his dreams ever again, then someone came from behind them.

"Is someone sitting there?" asked a voice behind him.

"No, go ahead." Wes said, he turned around as his heart stopped to see if this was real, was it really her?

"Jen...is it...really you?" he asked still surprised.

"Yes Wes, it really is me, and I'm not going anywhere." she said and both began to hug.

"I can't believe this, but how?" Wes asked.

"Before we were about to leave, someone stopped us from starting the ship, Trip checked the screen, it was Alex, he told us none of us had to go through Memory Adaptation, he also said when two people love each other there meant to be together forever." Jen answered.

"I don't know what to say." said Wes.

"I guess I can change my destiny too." Jen said, as they gazed into each others eyes and both their lips got closer and began to kiss. While in the truck, both Eric and Taylor smiled and watched the two kiss, happy that they are finally together once and for all.

"My wish came true." Jen said.

"It sure did, now come on let's go home." said Wes, both of them started holding hands and headed for the truck where Eric and Taylor were at.

"Come on you love birds get in." said Eric, both Wes and Jen laughed and got in the truck.

"And no making out, okay" Taylor said and they all began to laugh.

* * *

_Chapter 1 coming soon._

**Tell me what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 posted please review and if anyone can come up with a title to my story send me a message I appreciate that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Six Months Later: Silver Hills Year 2003**

During the past couple of months, both Wes and Jen had spent their lives together finally they were both happy as they will ever be. During that time Eric and Taylor had been seeing each other a lot lately, Taylor had retire from being a power ranger and went back to the Air Force, both of them had been spending time together. For both Wes and Eric, they couldn't even get a day off of work since there was a lot going on at Silver Hills, helping out in the Bio-Lab, stopping bad guys and giving people speeding tickets, they were working like police officers.

"We've been working really hard, and can't get a break." said Wes to Eric both of them sitting in the truck.

"I know, so how's everything going on with you and Jen?" Eric asked.

"It's great really, Jen and I have never been happy, how's everything with you and Taylor?" asked Wes.

"You know just hanging around not much really." Eric answered.

"Uh-huh, sure." said Wes.

"I know what your thinking, and it's not love." said Eric.

"Fine have it your way." said Wes, just as they were enjoying their break, when all of a sudden an alarm went on and the Silver Guardians went a move on into their trucks.

"Let's go." said Wes, as they drove off.

Not far from Silver Hills was the city of Mariner Bay, where a building was on fire, there were lots of firefighters hosing down the fire, getting people out of the building to get to safety. Just then the Silver Guardians had arrived, to help out the firefighters, Wes and Eric got out of the truck when one of the firefighters, who was wearing an air mask came up to them.

"It's good to see you guys we could use all the help we need." said the firefighter.

"Don't mention it, let's go." said Eric, both him and Wes went to go help out the people.

After the fire was put down, the firefighters where helping out the people and an ambulance arrived for those who were injured or wounded by the fire. The firefighter that talked to Wes and Eric earlier came up to them again and took off his air mask.

"Thanks for the help, we appreciate it." the firefighter said.

"Again, don't mention it." Eric said, as he and Wes turned around to see the firefighter was Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger.

"Long time no see." said Carter.

"Carter, I almost didn't recognized you with that air mask on." said Wes.

"It's good to see you, Carter." Eric said, both shook hands.

"Same with you two." responded Carter.

"So how you been?" asked Wes.

"I've been good thanks, how about you two?" Carter asked.

"We've been great, just a lot of work were doing." answered Eric.

"I'll tell you what, why don't I invite you guys to lunch I'm buying." Carter said.

"Sounds great we could use another break." said Wes as the three of them walked.

All three of them were enjoying their lunch and having a great conversation, Wes and Eric haven't seen or heard from Carter since three years ago they teamed up with him and the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers to stop the undead Vypra and a year ago when all former Red Rangers teamed up to stop the remaining generals of the Machine Empire, Carter then later retired being a power ranger and went back to his job as a firefighter, but still kept contact with his friends.

"So, how have your friends been?" asked Wes.

"There doing okay, Chad is working as a lifeguard at Mariner Bay Beach, Joel and Ms. Fairweather or now Mrs. Rawlings have two children, Kelsey went back to her extreme sports and entered in a competition, Ryan became the new captain of the rebuilt Lightspeed Aquabase when Captain Mitchell retired, as for Dana, she works as a pediatrician and she is also my fiance." Carter said, both Wes and Eric were surprised that Carter is engaged.

"Wow congratulations Carter." said Wes.

"Thanks, how about your friends?" Carter asked.

"Well, they went back to the future where they belong." Wes answered.

"But one of them stayed here." said Eric.

"Yeah, the girl I love, Jen." Wes said.

"That's really great of you Wes, what about you Eric?" Carter asked.

"Oh, Eric has been seeing someone, who doesn't want to admit he has feelings for." Wes answered for Eric.

"Hey watch it." Eric said as they laughed, Carter then checked what time it was.

"Well, I'd better be heading back, it was nice seeing you guys again." said Carter.

"Same with you and thanks for lunch." said Wes.

"See ya Carter." sad Eric and they all drove back home.

Night had fallen, as the Silver Guardians called it a day, both Wes and Eric were at the Bio-Lab checking up on things. Wes went to go see his father at his office before he was headed home. Mr. Collins was at his office looking over paperwork, Wes saw the door was open and knocked.

"Got a minute?" Wes asked his father.

"Sure come in." Mr. Collins responded as Wes came in and sat down on a chair.

"How was work today?" Mr. Collins asked his son.

"It was good, though I want to ask you a favor dad?" said Wes.

"Sure anything." said Mr. Collins.

"I was wondering if I could get a day off of work, you know since I've been working really hard, thought that I could use a break for once if that's okay?" Wes asked his father.

"Well I suppose since you have been working hard and might want to spend time with Jen, I think you deserve a day off." said Mr. Collins,Wes didn't think his father would have said he could take a day off.

"Really, thanks dad." said Wes to his father.

"Don't mention it, and tell Eric he's getting a day off too." said Mr. Collins.

"Thanks again dad, I'll see you at home." Wes said and exit out of his dad's office.

At the Collins's mansion, Jen had been waiting for Wes to come home, she couldn't sleep and stayed up looking at the window to see if he'd come home. She then saw a car pull up and knew it was Wes, she ran down the stairs, saw Wes opening the door and hugged him by surprise.

"I've missed you." Jen said.

"I've missed you too." responded Wes.

"You were gone for so long, I started to worry, you could have called to let me know if everything's fine." said Jen relived that he was safely home.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." said Wes.

"I'm just glad you're here that's all that matters." Jen said as she hugged him.

:Don't worry Jen, I'm here and I'll always will be." Wes said and they both started to kiss, just the Mr. Collins walked in at the door and saw his son and Jen kissing and both stopped they saw him walked in.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked Mr. Collins.

"No, not at all dad." answered Wes.

"We're sorry Mr. Collins, it won't happen again." said Jen.

"It's alright, I know how much you two are in love." Mr. Collins said.

"Of course, after all it's going to be Jen and I tomorrow." said Wes.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"Tomorrow is my day off and it's going to be just you and me." said Wes as Jen hugged him and happy to hear that she and Wes can finally spend time together without him working everyday.

"You don't know how happy this makes me to hear that Wes." said Jen.

"I know, now come on, you need your rest you look tired." Wes said when he looked at Jen's tired eyes they both went upstairs to their rooms and gave a kiss goodnight since tomorrow will be their day together.

* * *

_Chapter 2 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 posted I'm working on chapter 3 I will post it as soon as possible, so enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**-Carol**

* * *

It was morning, both Wes and Jen got up and headed their way out to meet up with Eric and Taylor. So far there was no trouble going on at the Silver Guardians HQ or at the Bio-Lab. Mr. Collins was out of town in a business meeting in New Tech City and even discussing the opening of a new academy.

As Wes and Jen met up with Eric and Taylor at the park, they headed for a town fair that recently came to town, they all had fun playing a couple of games, trying to win some prizes, but never had luck winning, lucky for Wes he managed to win a small stuffed bear for Jen. After the fair, they spotted a flower shop and looked around to see so many beautiful flowers around, Jen was sniffing a couple of roses, then a single rose appeared in front of her it was Wes holding it and gave it to her, which made Jen smile, both Eric and Taylor watch the two be happy, Taylor grabbed a flower and put it in front of Eric, both of them smiled and giggled a bit. When leaving the flower shop, they went to go out to eat at a restaurant, all four were enjoying themselves.

Though it was still day time, Eric and Taylor decided to call it a day and headed back home, leaving Wes and Jen to still continue their day, both of them watched Eric and Taylor walking together.

"Do you ever wonder about those two being more than friends?" Wes asked Jen as they were taking a walk at the beach and holding hands.

"Yeah I do, I mean that's how we started of." answered Jen.

"That's true, but you hated me first remember." Wes said.

"I did, then I realized you became a good friend to me." she said.

"I didn't think you would accept me being the new Red Ranger." he said.

"I know, then you proved yourself to really become our new Red Ranger." said Jen, she looked at Wes a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just...don't you ever miss going back to the future?" he asked.

"Sometimes I do." she answered.

"What about your family, don't they miss you?" he asked.

"Yeah my parents do miss me, even though I am their only daughter." Jen answered.

"Do you feel bad leaving them?" Wes asked.

"Yes, I think about them all the time." Jen answered.

"What about Trip, Lucas, and Katie?" Wes asked.

"I miss them too, but we can still contact them with the antennas we gave you to contact the future." Jen answered.

"Yeah, that's true, but what about Alex, do you miss him?" Wes asked Jen, she was a bit stunned when Wes mentioned Alex her ex-fiance, who let her stay to be happy with the man she fell in love with.

"Jen, I'm sorry if I mentioned him." Wes said.

"No it's okay really, but just to let you know Wes, when I came back to the future Alex and I decided to be friends, he knew how much I loved you, then when I was assigned to go back to the year 2002 to stop the Mutorgs, Alex didn't want me to go back saying that this mission was too dangerous, I knew he still had feelings for me, but my heart belongs to you." Jen continued, "But thanks to him, we can finally be together."

"I would thank him for that." Wes said when they both were about to kiss then all of a sudden they felt a drop of rain on their heads then more started to fall and began to rain, and both started to run.

"Where are we going?" Jen asked as Wes was pulling her hand.

"Wherever it's not raining." Wes answered, they both still kept running couldn't make it their way back home, then they spotted the clock tower, it was the closest they could find to keep themselves from getting more wet. They headed their way and finally made it, and quickly went inside, both of them were soaked and wet then headed upstairs to find some towels to dry themselves.

"It still looks the same." Jen said, looking around the clock tower.

"Yeah, just how it has been." responded Wes, he remembered when the clock tower blew up destroying an army of cyclobots when him and Eric were fighting them off and managed to escape.

"We had good times didn't we?" she asked.

"Sure did remember I let you guys stay here." he said.

"I remember, we had nowhere else to stay." she responded, "Then we got jobs, regular jobs in this century."

"Even if I'm rich, I had to work." he said.

"That's right." Jen said.

"Remember when Lucas, Trip and I fell under a love control spell and fell for the same girl, which turned out to be a mutant." said Wes when he reminded Jen, she was a little upset to remember that because she was jealous.

"Don't remind me of that, you don't know how mad I was for all three of you fighting for a girl while Katie and I were handling cyclobots." said Jen in a mad tone.

"You know the only person I love is you." said Wes.

"I know I'm sorry for being upset about that." Jen said.

"And that time I had to face my ex-partner Steelix, it was terrible." she said. "and tried to put me under his control, but luckily you managed to let me trust in you."

"Let's not forget when Alex came back, and took over as leader." Wes said.

"Don't remind me, when he came back, sure I still did love him, but when he took over, he started acting strict and serious, taking control of everything, he criticize on the clock tower as our base and our clothes, he was even more annoyed when he saw that picture of you kissing me on the cheek and felt that the mission of destroying the robot that Frax built was more important than me and him, but I preferred you as Red Ranger rather than him, I then realized he wasn't the man I fell in love with, I later fell in love with you." she explained.

"Yeah, you did, I hated working at my dad's company, but I thank Alex for saving my dad's life, lucky I chose my destiny by helping my friends." Wes said, "Then there was that time we went undercover." he said.

"Yeah, that I don't want to remember, because you were flirting with that girl at the front desk." she said angrily.

"I was not flirting, like I said you're the only one I love." said Wes.

"You're right and sorry again." Jen said.

"I forgive you again." Wes said, "Then the time you had to go back, but decided to stay, even if you didn't care if the future was changed." he said.

"I never forgave you for sending us back, when we did came back, Alex told us what happened to you and that you died saving the city, we then had to be put through Memory Adaptation, even if it means forgetting my love for you, I couldn't let that happen to you, but I refused to have them erased, even breaking off my engagement to Alex was a big sacrifice I made, we went to help you finish this once and for all." Jen said.

"I can't believe that you made a lot of sacrifices." Wes said.

"The one thing that matters is being with you." Jen said, as both started gazing into each others eyes, both their lips got closer and started to kiss.

Wes then picked Jen up and both started kissing again, putting their arms around each other, she then took off her leather jacket, then Wes took off his shirt, moaning and passionately kissing as they both started touching each others body, Wes put his hand on Jen's waist and tool her pink shirt off, then tossed it to the ground, the rain still continued to fall, Jen started to unzip Wes's pants and he even took off Jen's skirt, and started to make love to each other, they both covered themselves with a blanket, now that they were completely naked, still kissing passionately, both their bodies were more closer than ever feeling their warmth.

"I love you Wes." Jen said.

"I love you too, Jen." Wes responded.

Both were resting in each others arms and fell asleep knowing that there love for each other was a new beginning.

* * *

_Chapter 3 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 posted, sorry it took me so long, I had school work to do, but managed to get this finished, chapter 4 will be posted soon but might take another while, as usual please read and review, and special thanks to LetEmRoll for coming up with a title to my story. Thank you.**

**-Carol**

* * *

It was morning, the sun was up, the rain had stopped, Wes woke up and saw Jen sleeping next to him, he felt her cheek and her eyes fluttered open, both smiled at each other.

"Morning." Wes said.

"Morning to you." Jen responded.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Can't complain." she answered. "Last night was amazing."

"It sure was." he said, then started kissing again, Wes then looked at his watch, which read 8:15am.

"We better get dressed and I got to get to work." Wes said as both of them got up and started to get their clothes off the ground and getting dressed.

"I wish you didn't have to go to work." Jen said.

"I do too, but I promise you after I get out of work it will be just you and me okay." said Wes.

"Okay." she responded, both started to kiss.

"Now come o let's go." he said.

They both headed their way out, Wes called Eric to pick them. A couple of minutes later he arrived, and they both got in.

"So why did you guys spend the night at the clock tower?" Eric asked.

"It was raining and we both got wet, we went inside to dry ourselves." Wes answered. "I mean the rain wasn't stopping so we spent the night."

"Right, well were at your house so hurry up before were late." Eric said.

"Yeah, you're right." Wes said, both him and Jen got out of the truck and went inside the Collins mansion, Wes went in his room and changed into his Silver Guardian uniform and put on his morpher, while Jen was being concerned about him, when Wes came out of his room about to leave, he saw Jen looking a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing really." she responded.

"Jen, don't worry so much, I'll be fine I promise you when I get off work, it's going to be you and me." Wes said.

"Forever." Jen said.

"Forever and always." he said, and started to kiss, when Eric started honking the horn becoming impatient, they both stopped and laughed a little.

"I better get going, okay." Wes said.

"Okay, bye Wes." Jen said.

"Bye Jen." Wes said as he headed for the door.

"Wes." she said, when he turned around. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he responded and exited out then got in the truck.

"What took you so long?" asked Eric.

"Just saying good-bye." Wes answered, as they drove off to work.

Jen went upstairs in her room and laid on her bed and grabbed the little stuffed bear, that Wes won for her at the fair and hugged it, she then fell asleep until she would wake up later for Wes to come home.

While at the Bio-Lab, Wes and Eric were checking up on things, Wes then went to go see his father at his office and knocked at the door.

"Come in." said Mr. Collins.

"Hey dad." said Wes as he came in his dad's office.

"Wes, what brings you here?" asked Mr. Collins.

"Nothing really, how was the meeting in New Tech City?" Wes asked.

"It was fine, how did you enjoy your day off yesterday?" Mr. Collins asked.

"It was great, Jen and I had a wonderful time together." Wes answered.

"You really love Jen don't you?" Mr. Collins asked.

"I do dad and I think I'm ready." Wes said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Collins.

"I'm going to ask Jen to marry me." Wes answered.

"That's wonderful, because if you are going to marry her, you'll need this." Mr. Collins said when he took a little box out of his pocket and gave it to his son, he opened it, inside was a silver ring with a small diamond on it.

"Thanks dad." said Wes.

"Your welcome." Mr. Collins said.

"I'd better get back to the Silver Guardians HQ, I'll see you at home." Wes said.

"Good-bye Wes." Mr. Collins said, as Wes exited out of his father's office and met up with Eric, then started to head their way to the Silver Guardians HQ.

"So what did you and Taylor do yesterday, when you both kind of left Jen and I alone?" Wes asked Eric.

"Not much, she wanted me to walk her home and invites me over to her house, we talked, that was pretty much it." Eric answered.

"Are you sure nothing else happened between you two?" Wes asked.

"Of course not, were just friends." Eric answered. "But enough about me, how did you and Jen spend time alone at the clock tower?" he asked.

"Like I told you before, it was raining really hard, we couldn't make it home, and spend the night till the rain stopped, but we both fell asleep, and that was it." Wes answered.

"Oh really, nothing else happened?" asked Eric.

"Nope." Wes answered, "Actually, there is one thing I forgot to mention." he said.

"And that is?" Eric asked.

"After I get out of work, I'm going to ask Jen to marry me." Wes answered.

"That's great Wes, it's about time for you two to get married." Eric said.

"Yeah it has been at least a year now since Jen and I have been together." Wes said, "And Eric I want you to be my best man." he said.

"I accept being your best man." Eric said.

"Thanks Eric." Wes said.

"Don't mention it." Eric responded, when all of a sudden the alarm went on as the Silver Guardians went a move on into their trucks.

"There's always trouble going on." Wes said.

"Sure is, let's go." Eric said heading their way to their truck and driving off.

Not far from where the Silver Guardians HQ is where another building was on fire and many people were trapped inside, the firefighters tried their best to hose down the fire and to get everyone out of the building, but there were too many flames spreading through quickly. The Silver Guardians had arrived to help out, Wes and Eric spotted Carter as he was preparing to get inside the building to get the people that were trapped.

"Carter." Wes called when Carter turned around to see Wes and Eric were here.

"Wes. Eric. Good to see you guys again." Carter said. "I need both your help."

"Sure name it." Eric said.

"There isn't enough firefighters to get people out of the building, you think you guys can help out?" Carter asked.

"No problem, will help you." Wes answered.

"Great, hang on just a second." Carter said, when he went inside the fire truck and got out some firefighter gear for them.

"Here put these on." Carter said handing them the firefighter gear, Wes and Eric were putting them on, and all three were all ready to get in the burning building.

"Are you guys ready?" Carter asked them, while they were putting on their air masks.

"We sure are." Eric responded.

"Alright, let's go." Carter said, and all three went inside, getting many people out as possible, lucky they have managed to get 21 people out of the building, there was still more that needed to get out.

"Come on there still more inside." Carter said as Eric and Wes followed him in and some of the firefighters managed to get ten more people out. While inside parts of the building were falling apart there were too many flames and hard to see from the smoke, all three had split up to see if they can find more that were still inside, Carter was lucky to find more people and got them out to safety, but both Wes and Eric were still inside.

"Eric this is Carter, did you find any more people?" Carter asked, trying to get a hold of Wes and Eric on the communication radio.

""Yeah, Wes and I found the last of them, we're heading our way out." Eric responded to Carter on the radio.

"Good to hear." Carter said, when he hung up the radio, then a firefighter came behind him.

"Carter, you have to get your friends and the other people out of the building fast, it's about to collapse." said the firefighter.

"I already got a hold of them their on their way out." Carter said, as he spotted the last of the people coming out of the building.

"Carter." Eric called from behind. "We managed to get the last of the people out." he said.

"That's great. Wait, where's Wes?" Carter asked not seeing Wes with Eric, neither did he notice that Wes wasn't with him.

"He was behind me, when we got the people out." Eric said.

"He has to get out of there fast." Carter said.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"The building is about to collapse." Carter said as he and Eric ran towards the fire truck and turned on the communication radio to get a hold of Wes.

"Wes, this is Carter, get out of the building now, it's about to collapse." said Carter, but no response came from Wes, Carter then tried again.

"Wes, this is Carter do you read me?" he said, still no response all they heard was a bit of static from the radio.

"Why isn't he responding?" Eric asked wondering why Wes wasn't responding back.

"I don't know." Carter responded.

"We got to get him out of there." Eric said as he was about to head back in the burning building to go find Wes.

"Eric, you can't the building is about to collapse." Carter said.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing we have to get him he's probably trapped." Eric said.

"I'm going back to get him." he said about to head toward back in the building.

"ERIC WAIT!" Carter shouted as he ran towards Eric trying to stop him from going back in the burning building, when all of a sudden a huge explosion happened inside the building falling apart from the fire. Carter and Eric were grieving over the loss of their friend, they both felt guilt on them and knew they should have gotten Wes out of there before it was too late, he was dead.

* * *

_Chapter 4 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 posted, sorry again for taking another while to finish this chapter, but Chapter 5 might take another while to finish please enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to read and review.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**Silver Guardian HQ**

Eric along with the Silver Guardians were arriving at the HQ and grieving over the death of Wes, Eric couldn't believe this, he lost his best friend who was like a brother to him, he couldn't even think about how he was going to tell Mr. Collins that his only son is dead and even tell the same thing to Jen.

"How are you going to tell him Eric?" Carter asked Eric as they were both walking inside the Bio-Lab to go see Mr. Collins in his office, Eric couldn't think of the words to say.

"I honestly don't know, Carter." Eric answered, as he saw Mr. Collins in his office and also saw Jen in there too, this made things more complicated for Eric.

"Eric come in and your friend too." Mr. Collins said as Eric and Carter entered his office.

"Hi Eric." Jen said.

"Hi Jen, you remember Carter right?" Eric said.

"Yeah, hi Carter, its good to see you." Jen said and both shook hands.

"It's good to see you too Jen." said Carter.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked Jen.

"I'm here because Mr. Collins told me that Wes needed to tell me something, where is he?" she asked them, but both didn't know how to tell them.

"Eric. Carter. Where is Wes?" Mr. Collins asked, Eric and Carter knew this wasn't easy.

"I think you both need to sit down." Eric said.

"Eric, what's going on where's Wes?" Jen asked again and wanted an answer.

Eric took a deep breath and began to speak, "When we were arriving to help the firefighters, there were a lot of people trapped inside a burning building, there weren't enough firefighters to help get people out, so Wes and I decided to help Carter, to get the people out to safety, we managed to get every person out, when we got the last people out, Wes wasn't behind me like he said he was." Eric said, but he couldn't continue on.

"The building was going to collapse if Wes didn't get out of there in time, I tried to get a hold of him on the radio twice, he didn't respond." Carter said.

"When I was about to go back inside, Carter tried to stop me, I didn't listen, then..." Eric stopped he couldn't continue on more.

"Mr. Collins. Jen. I'm sorry." Eric said.

"Eric, what are you trying to say?" Jen asked.

"I'm sorry it was too late, the building exploded and it began to collapse, Wes is dead." Eric answered.

Jen started to break down in tears, she didn't want to believe this, neither did Mr. Collins, they were all grieving over his death, it had been the most saddest day that ever happened for all of them.

**A Few Days Later**

Jen was getting ready for Wes's funeral, she then walked in Wes's room and looked around, she then spotted a box and opened it, inside was her Time Force badge that she had given him two years ago, there was also pictures of her friends and the one picture of Wes kissing her on the cheek, she looked at it for a minute as tears started to fall from her eyes, she then put the pictures back in the box along with her badge. She walked out of his bedroom and closed the door shut, then walked her way down stairs in the living room where she saw Mr. Collins, Eric and Taylor sitting down as they were ready to leave for Wes's funeral. Taylor and Eric walked to Jen and saw tears falling from her eyes, they didn't know what to say to her, all they could do was just try to make her feel better.

"Come on we have to go." Mr. Collins said, as they were headed their way out to the cemetery where the funeral was held.

There were many people who attended Wes's funeral, some where employees from the Bio-Lab and the Silver Guardians, even the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, the five of the Wild Force Rangers, and the five former Red Rangers were all there. Jen stared at the casket as more tears fell from eyes, she couldn't believe that he was gone, it was only a few days ago she saw him leave out the door to work and the last time she saw him alive.

Eric was asked to give an eulogy for Wes, he felt he couldn't because he still felt guilty that he couldn't save Wes in time, he thought to himself if Wes were still alive, he would have the chance to marry Jen. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Wesley Collins was known as the Time Force Red Ranger, leader of the Silver Guardians, and a good friend, he was like a brother to me, we worked like a team like rangers do, saving peoples lives or wherever there is danger. At first I was more of a loner thinking I can handle things on my own, but thanks to Wes for telling me the meaning of being a Power Ranger. When I first met Wes sure I thought he was one of those spoiled rich people, but he wasn't, he was a caring person, I never realized he was being a good friend to me, I was nothing but a jerk to him, but we put our differences aside when I helped him and the other rangers defeat the mutants, I will ever forget the friendship we both had. Even though Wes may be gone, his memory will live on in all of us forever."

Eric concluded his eulogy, as tears spilled out of his eyes, Taylor went to Eric and hugged him. Jen couldn't help but still cry, she kept thinking of those last words she said to him right before he left was that she loved him. Many people were placing flowers on Wes's casket, as it was lowering down in the deep ground. Eric and Taylor both walked to Jen to try and comfort her, they all walked to the car when the funeral ended.

At the Collins mansion, a lot of people were saying their condolences, Eric was standing around seeing many people here, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers along with the Wild Force Rangers and the five former Red Rangers came to him and said their condolences. He later went outside to get some air and saw Jen sitting alone, he understood why she didn't want to go inside the house, it was sad enough for her to hear everyone's condolences.

"I understand why your out here." Eric said, as Jen turned around to see Eric was out here.

"Oh hi Eric, I didn't feel like going inside, I just needed some air that's all." Jen said.

"Jen, I know it's not going to be easy, if there's anything you need Taylor and I will be here for you." Eric said.

"Thank you Eric." Jen responded.

"I hope you'll be okay?" Eric asked.

"Don't worry Eric I'll be fine." Jen answered.

Okay, are you sure you don't want to come inside?" he asked.

"I guess I will." she responded, as they both went inside.

It was almost sunset, as everyone started heading their way home, Eric and Taylor were saying good-bye to their Ranger friends, and were both headed back home.

"I hope that Jen and Mr. Collins will be fine." Eric said.

"I do too." Taylor said.

"I can't help but blame myself, I knew I should have done something to save him." Eric said.

"Eric, don't blame yourself, I know you wanted to save him, but you also would have gotten killed too if you went back inside that burning building." Taylor said.

"You're right, I can't keep blaming myself." he said.

"Let's hope that everything will be fine by tomorrow." she said.

"Thanks." he said.

"Your welcome." Taylor responded.

"Come on let's go." Eric said as they both got into the truck and drove their way home.

Jen was in her room still saddened, all she could only think of is Wes in her mind, this was not easy for her to try and move on now that Wes was no longer with here with her, she couldn't think what to do now with her life here. She then thought of something and went to Wes's bedroom then searched through the room and found the antennas to contact the future, she set them up and pressed the button on the control and waited a few seconds till she saw Trip appearing on the screen.

"Jen hi it's good to see you." Trip said.

"It's good to see you too Trip." Jen said.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Trip asked.

"It's only been a year." Jen answered.

"Yeah, it has been since you left." he said.

"It sure has, listen Trip I contacted you because I need you, Lucas and Katie here." Jen said.

"Sure no problem, but why do you need us?" Trip asked.

"I'll explain when you guys get here tomorrow morning, okay." Jen answered.

"Okay, good-bye Jen." Trip said.

"Good-bye Trip." Jen responded as the screen went blank and put the antennas away, she then headed back to her room grabbed a piece of paper and pen then began writing, when she was done she folded it then put it inside an envelope and then fell asleep on her bed and hugged the little stuffed bear "I miss you Wes." she said to herself and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Chapter 5 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 posted, I'm working on Chapter 6, might take another while so I'm sorry for all the waiting but hopefully I won't take forever on this. Please enjoy reading and don't forget to review.**

**-Carol**

* * *

Jen awoke the next morning and looked at the clock which read 7:15am she then thought her friends might have arrived already, she got up and changed into her clothes, she then grabbed a few of her things and packed them in a bag, she placed the envelope on her bed and started exiting out of her room silently, so she wouldn't want to wake up Mr. Collins. As Jen made it pass down stairs, she opened the door silently and quietly, she shut the door and started walking her way to find her friends near the only place she might find them.

Trip, Lucas and Katie had just arrived in the time ship, waiting for Jen wondering why they wanted them here.

"So why does Jen want us here?" Lucas asked.

"She said she would explain to us when we arrived." Trip answered.

"So you only talked to Jen?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." Trip answered.

"Wait, does Wes know we're here?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know maybe." Trip answered.

"If Jen only talked to you, why wasn't Wes with her when she contacted you?" Katie asked.

"Look you guys I don't have the answer to everything, let's just till Jen gets here." said Trip already irritated by answering questions. They then spotted Jen walking to them, they were happy to see their friend, who they haven't seen in over a year.

"I knew I'd find you guys here." Jen said hugging her friends who were happy to see her.

"Jen it's good to see you." said Trip.

"Same with you." Jen responded.

"I've missed you Jen." said Katie.

"I've missed you too Katie." Jen said.

"Hey Jen, you haven't changed a bit." said Lucas.

"You haven't either. How have you guys been?" she asked.

"We've been great over the past year, things have been alright." Katie answered.

"That's good to hear." Jen responded.

"So Jen, how have you and Wes been?" Trip asked, Jen's smile faded, she didn't know what to say to them.

"Yeah, where is Wes, does he know we're here?" Lucas asked.

"Jen is everything okay?" Katie asked when she looked at Jen.

"I don't know how to tell you guys this." Jen responded.

"Tell us what?" Katie asked as they saw tears falling from Jen's eyes.

"It's Wes...he's dead." Jen answered when more tears fell, as Trip, Lucas, and Katie were shocked to hear that their friend Wes is dead.

"How did he die?" Trip asked.

"A few days ago, when Wes left for work, the Silver Guardians were called to help out the firefighters, there was a building on fire and there were people trapped inside, there weren't enough firefighters to get people out to safety. When the last of the people got out, Eric thought that Wes was behind him when they got them out, he wasn't, their friend Carter tried to get a hold of him, but he didn't respond, Eric wanted to go back inside to get Wes out of there before the building collapsed, but it was too late the building exploded and it collapsed." Jen said and started to cry even more, Trip, Lucas, and Katie were sad to hear what had happened to their friend.

"I can't believe that he's dead." Lucas said.

"Neither can I." Trip said.

"Wait, is that why you wanted us here, to tell us that Wes is dead." Katie said.

"Kind of, but the other reason why I wanted you guys here is that I'm going back to the future with you guys." Jen responded.

"Wait, you want to come back, are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's nothing left for me here to stay." Jen answered.

"Okay then let's go, but before we leave, can you take us to his grave?" Katie asked.

"Sure no problem." Jen answered, as they walked their way to the cemetery, when they arrived to his grave, Lucas was the first to speak.

"Hey Wes, it's Lucas, it's been a year since I last saw you, but didn't expect to find out that your dead. I'll never forget that time you didn't know I was a race car driver, when you let me drive your car, but thought you were teaching me how to drive and I ended up getting a speeding ticket, but thanks to you I got a drivers license from this century, and that other time when you ate all those donuts except there was one left, and Trip, Katie, and Jen tried to take it, but you wouldn't let them, even though you got it, I ended up getting another ticket and attending traffic school. You were a good friend Wes, I'll never forget you." Lucas said placing a flower on his grave, it was then Katie's turn to speak.

"Hi Wes, it's Katie, I just wanted to say that you were a really great friend to me and to all of us, I'll never forget that you once told me that I have something to fight for when we all found out the future had been altered, but I accepted the 21st century as my home. I thank you for everything that you have done for me and for all of us, I will miss you Wes, I won't forget you." Katie said placing a flower on his grave too, Trip was the last to speak.

"Thanks for being a good friend, I won't forget all the good times we all had staying in the 21st century. We were happy to see you again when we teamed up with the Wild Force Rangers, it was too bad we didn't stay for long, we wish we could. Farewell Wes, you will never be forgotten." Trip said putting a flower on his grave, they all started walking their way back to the time ship, Jen stopped for a minute and went back to his grave and placed the rose that Wes gave her on his grave, the rose was dried up, it looked like it hadn't been put in water. "Good-bye Wes, I will always love you." Jen said as she left and caught up with her friends. When they arrived at the beach, they all went inside the time ship and were ready to leave.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Trip.

"yeah were ready Trip." Jen responded, she looked out the window, and tears started falling from her eyes now leaving her life in the 21st century. The time ship started to fly up in the sky and the ship was gone.

* * *

Eric and Taylor had arrived at the Collins mansion to see how Mr. Collins and Jen were doing, they both got out of the truck and Eric knocked on the door. Mr. Collins opened the door to see Eric and Taylor here.

"Hi Mr. Collins, how are you?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine." Mr. Collins responded.

"How's Jen been?" Taylor asked.

"She hasn't been out of her room." Mr. Collins answered.

"Maybe we can try and talk to her, is it okay if we come in?" she asked.

"No not at all come in." said Mr. Collins, they both entered the house, and went up to Jen's room and knocked on the door.

"Jen it's Eric can we come in?" Eric asked and knocked again.

"Jen are you in there?" he asked again, he then opened the door but they didn't find Jen in her room, Eric then spotted an envelope on her bed and opened it to find a letter inside, he began to read the letter.

_If you're reading this, it means that I'm no longer here anymore, there is nothing left for me here to stay in the 21__st__ century now that Wes is dead, I know it won't be easy for me to move on, it hurts to stay here since there are so many memories of me and Wes that I will never forget. I'm going back to the future where I belong. I'm sorry if I didn't have the chance to say good-bye, I don't know if I will ever come back here again. I wish you all the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Jen_

Eric finished reading the letter and couldn't believe that Jen was gone and no longer coming back.

"Eric, what does it say?" Taylor asked.

"She's gone. Jen's gone." Eric responded.

"Gone. Gone where?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Jen went back to the future." Eric answered.

* * *

_Chapter 6 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 posted, this my be the shortest chapter I have written, there will be more chapters posted later on, lucky for me I'm on spring break which means I won't be busy with school work for now. Please enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**-Carol**

* * *

In the year 3002, Jen was sleeping peacefully, she slowly began to wake up and slowly stood up, and looked around she knew she was back, she then heard the doors slide open, she turned around to see her friends walk in with a tray of food.

"Hey Jen, nice to see your up." Katie said.

"We thought you might be hungry, so we got you breakfast." Trip said.

"Thanks you guys, but I'm not hungry." Jen responded.

"Jen you need to at least eat something." Katie said.

"Look I know you guys are trying to help, but please leave me alone." Jen said trying to hold back her tears.

"Jen we're just trying to..." Lucas tried to finish his sentence, but Jen cut him off.

"I said leave me alone." she yelled as all three exited out of the room.

Jen sat down and looked at the window, as tears fell from her eyes thinking about Wes wondering why did he have to die. She then heard the doors slide open again and knew it was her friends again trying to help her.

"I thought I told you guys to leave me alo-" Jen started to yell when she turned around to see it wasn't her friends that entered the room, it was Alex.

"Oh Alex it's you." Jen said.

"Hi Jennifer I just wanted to see how you're doing." Alex said.

"How did you know I was back?" she asked.

"Trip, Lucas, and Katie told me before they left." Alex answered. "They even told me what happen to Wes, I'm very sorry Jennifer." he said.

"Alex, I don't need your condolence, okay." Jen said.

"Jennifer, I know this won't be easy for you, but can you at least listen to me." Alex said.

"Okay, I'm listening." Jen said.

"Do you know why I let you stay in the 21st century." he said.

"Yes, you let me stay to be happy with the one person I fell in love." she responded softly.

"Right, and do you know how I convinced Captain Logan to change his mind of letting you stay in the 21st century." he said.

"No." she responded.

"After you left to the 21st century to stop the three Mutorgs, I showed him a video of you and Wes two years ago when you were saying good-bye to him, I knew your feelings for him were strong, I had to do whats best for you to be happy, and he finally made his decision of letting you stay." Alex said.

"You did what's best for me and I thank you for that, but now there's nothing left for me to stay in the 21st century, I'm home Alex where I belong." Jen said.

"I understand, if you need anything just let me know." Alex said as he was about to leave.

"Alex." Jen said when he stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Could you take me to my parents?" she asked.

"Sure, just to let you know they have missed you, I've visited them a couple of times, they'll be happy to see you have returned." Alex said.

"Thank you." Jen said.

"Don't mention it." Alex said, she grabbed her things and both headed there way out of the room.

During the past couple of minutes, it wasn't that long of a drive, but both Alex and Jen haven't said anything along the drive, they were both quiet.

"We're here." Alex said, Jen looked at her house it had looked the same since she left.

"Thanks again Alex." Jen said, when she got out of the car.

"No problem." Alex responded and drove off.

Jen started to walk near the front door and pressed the door bell button. She saw the door open, it was her mother, who was surprised to see her daughter have returned home.

"Jennifer is that you?" Mrs. Scotts asked still surprised.

"Yes mom, it's me." Jen responded.

"Honey, come here it's Jennifer, she's home." Mrs. Scotts called her husband when he came walking by to see if it was his daughter at the door.

"Jennifer is it really you?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"Yes dad." she responded as both her parents hugged her and Jen walked in the house then went to the living room and sat down, placing her things aside, her parents sat down also.

"You have no idea how much we've missed you Jennifer." said Mrs. Scotts.

"I've missed you too." Jen said.

"You were gone for so long, you looked like you haven't changed a bit." said Mr. Scotts.

"I'm still the same." she said.

"We thought you might have stayed there for a long time, since you were happy with the man you fell in love with." Mrs. Scotts said.

"I thought so too, but there's nothing left for me to stay there anymore, I'm here now." Jen said.

"Why would you say that?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"Because...he's dead." Jen answered, when she felt tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Jennifer we're sorry to hear that." said Mrs. Scotts giving her daughter a hug.

"I just couldn't stay there any longer, I didn't know what else to do with my life now." Jen said.

"Jennifer it's going to be okay, being back home would be a good fresh start for you." Mrs Scotts said.

"You're right it would be." Jen said.

"What matters is that your home." said Mr. Scotts

"You're right, is it okay if I go to my room?" Jen asked.

"Sure go ahead." Mrs. Scotts responded.

Jen was headed to her room, when she opened the door it looked the same nothing out of place, she laid on her and rested. She thought of what her mother said that maybe being back in the 31st century would be a good fresh start in her life, leaving behind her life in the 21st century.

* * *

_Chapter 7 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 posted, more chapters will be posted later on, hopefully I can, I'm sorry if this is taking me so long, its just the ideas I'm struggling with, so please enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**8 Weeks Later**

During the past couple of weeks since Jen had returned in the 31st century, she went back to Time Force feeling she needed to be more focused on her job as Time Force officer, even though her memory of Wes won't be forgotten.

After work Jen was at a park sitting alone at a bench, feeling she needed to relax after a hard days work as Time Force officer. She saw people taking walks around, some were jogging, walking their dogs and children playing on the playground. Jen had even spotted a couple holding their hands enjoying a beautiful day outside, they stopped for a minute, when the man bent down on one knee and took out a little box out of his pocket and proposed to his girlfriend , which she happily accepted then joyfully hugged her boyfriend who know became her fiance. Jen had later spotted a happily married couple with their baby, and then spotted a family enjoying a picnic, she felt tears falling down her eyes and still had Wes in her mind thinking if he didn't die they would have gotten married and started a family together, she knew it would never happened now that he's gone. She got up and left the park, then got in her car and drove home.

It was the middle of the night Jen had arrived home and went inside her house, she saw her father setting up the table and her mother cooking dinner, both her parents saw her come in.

"Jennifer, we didn't hear you come in. How was work?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"It was fine like always." Jen responded.

"Well dinner is almost ready you might as well sit down." Mrs. Scotts said.

"I'm actually not that hungry, I'm just going to my room." Jen said.

"Jennifer are you alright?" Mrs. Scotts asked being concerned about her daughter.

"Yes. Why?" Jen asked.

"You don't seem like yourself ever since you came back, is everything okay?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"Everything's okay why do you ask?" she asked.

"Well you've barely been eating anything, we're worried about you, are you sure you're okay?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"There's nothing to worry about I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Jen responded. "Can I go my head is hurting."

"Sure, if you get hungry you're dinner will be on the counter." Mrs. Scotts said.

"Okay." Jen responded and left to her room.

When she entered her room she laid down and rested her head it was pounding a lot. She'd had been having a lot of headaches and had been stressing since working at Time Force, her friends had been helping her move on with her life, even Alex her ex-fiance, he still try to get use to the whole being friends thing ever since she broke off the engagement. Jen knew it wouldn't be easy she still would never forget the man she loved, she wished she had a part of Wes to remember.

**The Next Morning**

Jen was sleeping peacefully when her alarm clock went on and knew it was time for work. She got up and turned off the alarm then went to the bathroom to take a shower, after she was done, she grabbed a towel ad wrapped it around her body, then grabbed another one to dry her arms, legs and hair, then later changed into her Time Force uniform and tied her hair in a ponytail, then headed her way down stairs finding her parents preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Jennifer, I made you some breakfast." Mrs. Scotts said.

"Thanks but I have to go." Jen responded.

"Jennifer I don't want you to skip breakfast, you need to eat something okay." Mrs. Scotts said, Jen had no choice but to sit and eat.

"Okay I will." Jen responded as she sat down when she looked at the plate of food she suddenly felt a bit of nausea and didn't know why.

"Jennifer are you feeling okay?" Mr. Scotts asked his daughter, when Jen put her hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom the started to throw up, both her parents went to go see if she was okay, Jen opened the door to see her parents were standing wondering what is wrong with her.

"Jennifer do you feel alright?" asked Mrs. Scotts..

"Yeah, I feel fine, I just threw up." Jen answered.

"Are you sure, I mean has this happened a lot to you?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"Maybe I'm not sure, but it's nothing, I better go to work." Jen said.

"Jennifer maybe it's best you should stay home you're not feeling well." Mrs. Scotts said.

"No mom I'm fine okay, I got to go before I'm late." Jen said heading her way towards the door and went to her car then started driving her way to work.

**An Hour Later**

When Jen arrived at Time Force and entered inside, she saw her friends and walk towards them.

"Hi guys." Jen said.

"Hi Jen how have you been?" Katie asked.

"I've been fine." Jen answered.

"We're glad to hear that, it has been weeks." Lucas said.

"I know." Jen responded.

"Well let's get going, there's a lot of work we got to do." Trip said as all four started to walk their to the Time Fore Command Center, when Jen suddenly felt a loss of balance and a bit of dizziness, her friends stopped to see if she was alright.

"Jen are you okay?" Katie asked when they all saw Jen knelt on the floor.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy nothing to worry about." Jen responded.

"Are you sure?" Trip asked.

"I'm sure I just didn't eat that's all." she answered.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, enough questions okay I'm fine can we just go." Jen said angrily then they all started walking their way.

After another hard days work at Time Force Trip, Lucas, and Katie went to the cafeteria, while Jen took a walk outside not feeling she wanted to eat anything because of what happened early morning not wanting anyone to worry about her. As Trip, Lucas, and Katie were eating their lunch they started to become a little concerned about Jen.

"Do you guys think Jen's alright?" Katie asked.

"I don't know to be honest. Why do you ask?" Lucas asked.

"Well you guys saw how she felt dizzy, didn't you?" Katie said.

"Yeah only because she didn't eat, but I don't know why she suddenly skipped lunch just to take a walk." Trip said.

"That is true, you don't think she's sick is she?" Lucas asked.

"No she looks fine, but I'm really worried about her." Katie said.

"Yeah so am I." Lucas said.

"There's probably nothing to worry about, she'll tell us when she feels like talking about it." Trip said.

"I hope you're right." Katie said.

Jen was outside about to go inside Time Force when she suddenly started feeling a bit of pain in her stomach, she thought it was just nothing and went inside. She then spotted her friends in the cafeteria, as she was headed she stopped then felt more pain in her stomach and didn't know why, her friends saw her not far from where they were sitting they knew something was wrong with her. They ran to Jen, who was knelt down on the floor with her hands on her stomach.

"Jen what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"I...ow...don't know." Jen responded still in pain.

"Don't worry you're going to be okay." Katie said, as Jen was short of breath then passed out and fell on the floor.

"Oh my gosh Jen. Jen wake up." Katie tried to get Jen to wake up but no response came from her. "Lucas. Trip. Quick call an ambulance." she said to them, both went running to a near phone they could find and dialed. Minutes later an ambulance arrived and took Jen to the hospital, as Trip Lucas and Katie got into a car and followed the ambulance truck.

* * *

_Chapter 8 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 posted, more still coming soon I hate to say this but my spring break is over and tomorrow I'm going back to school I hope that I won't be so busy with school work, so please enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**-Carol **

* * *

At the hospital Trip, Lucas, and Katie were at the emergency waiting room, waiting for a doctor to know what was wrong with Jen. Just then Jen's parents had arrived at the hospital when they got a call from their jobs that their daughter was in the hospital.

"Katie, where's Jennifer how is she?" Mrs. Scotts asked Katie already being worried.

"We don't know yet, were waiting for a doctor to tell us." Katie answered.

"I knew I should have stopped her from going to work." Mrs. Scotts said.

"Honey it's not your fault." Mr. Scotts said to his wife.

"Have you both noticed anything wrong with Jen in the morning?" Katie asked both Jen's parents.

"Yes, when she was about to leave I couldn't let her skip breakfast so I told her to eat something, so she sat down and looked at her breakfast for a minute then she started to feel nauseous and ran to the bathroom, we heard her throwing up." Mrs. Scotts said.

"We knew something was wrong with her but we didn't know why." Mr. Scotts said.

"We did too, when she came in, we were headed our way to Time Force Command Center when she felt dizzy, she told us it was nothing and that she didn't eat anything." Katie said.

"After work we went to go eat lunch, but Jen didn't want to eat anything, she went for a walk instead, we started to feel worried about her." Lucas said.

"When she came back, she started to feel pain in her stomach, then she suddenly passed out, that was when we knew something was really wrong with her." Trip said.

"I knew something wasn't right." Mrs. Scotts said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Scotts, Jen will be alright." Katie said.

Just then a doctor had arrived to tell them about Jen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scotts." said a doctor.

"Yes that's us." Mr. Scotts responded.

"I'm Dr. Jones, I just wanted to let you know that your daughter had severe abdominal pain, but nothing serious thankfully she's not sick or anything." Dr. Jones said.

"Will she be okay?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"Yes Jennifer will be fine she was lucky that the pain didn't cause her to loose her baby." Dr. Jones, when both Jen's parents, Katie, Lucas, and Trip were surprised to hear what the doctor had said.

"Baby. What baby?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"I take that you didn't know that Jennifer is pregnant." Dr. Jones said.

"No we didn't know." Mrs. Scotts said.

"There's got to be a mistake." Mr. Scotts said.

"There's no mistake, your daughter is pregnant, she was lucky she didn't suffer a miscarriage." Dr. Jones said.

"Can we see her?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"Well Jennifer is resting right now, I suppose why not." Dr. Jones said. "Come with me I'll take you to her room."

All five had followed Dr. Jones to where Jen's room is, Jen laid their peacefully sleeping, Jen's parents decided to wait outside while Trip, Lucas and Katie went inside Jen's room and would let them know if Jen had woken up. Hours later Jen's eyes opened slowly wondering where she was and turned her head where Trip and Lucas were sleeping on the chairs, Katie had suddenly woke up from sleeping and saw Jen had awaken.

"Jen your awake." Katie said. "Trip. Lucas. Wake up Jen's awake." she said to them both when they awoke from sleeping yawning and stretching their arms.

"Jen it's nice to see your awake." Katie said.

"Where am I?" Jen asked.

"Your at the hospital, you passed out and fell on the floor." Katie answered.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Jen asked again.

"The doctor said that you had severe abdominal pain, but nothing serious your not sick or anything." Katie answered.

"We're just glad your okay." Lucas said.

"Then what really is wrong with me, is there something your not telling me?" she asked.

"Well Jen there's no easy way to tell you this." Trip said.

"Tell me what?" Jen wanted an answer from her friends.

"I guess I should tell her. Jen...your pregnant." Katie answered Jen, but she was surprised and didn't know what to say.

"The reason you had abdominal pain was that you almost suffered a miscarriage, you were lucky that you didn't." Katie said.

"I can't believe this." Jen said when tears started to fall from her eyes.

"It's Wes's baby isn't it?" Katie asked.

"Yes, it must have happened the day before he died, when Wes and I were at the clock tower it was raining and that's when we.." Jen paused for a minute thinking her friends didn't want to hear how Wes and her made love.

"I think we get it." Lucas said, he knew what Jen was going to say next.

"The good news is that your going to be a mom." Katie said.

"You're right, I can't believe this is happening to me, at least I have a part of Wes to remember." Jen said.

"That's right, he never left you alone." Katie said.

"Wait do my parents know I'm here?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, there outside, they didn't know how to react when the doctor told them that you're pregnant." Lucas answered.

"They must be upset with me." Jen said.

"You don't know that." Katie said.

"We might as well tell them that your awake." Trip said.

"Yeah, we better get going, hope you'll be okay." Katie said.

"Don't worry I will." Jen responded as all three walked out of her room and left the door a bit opened.

"_You never left me alone Wes, you left me a small part of you." _Jen thought to herself, she saw her father came in the room, she knew what he was going to say to her.

"Dad before you say anything, I didn't know, I didn't thought of it at first, I'm sorry please don't be upset with me." Jen said to her father.

"Jennifer, I'm not upset with you, I just don't know how to react to this." Mr. Scotts said.

"Believe me I didn't know how to react either." Jen said. "Is mom upset with me?" she asked.

"Of course not, she just doesn't know what to say to you." Mr. Scotts answered.

"Dad I'm really sorry." Jen said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, we're just glad your okay and that nothing bad happened to you and the baby." Mr. Scotts said.

"Dad, I don't know if I'm ready, I don't know if I can raise a baby on my own." Jen said when more tears fell from her eyes.

"Jennifer don't worry, your mother and I are there for you and will help you, it's going to be alright." Mr. Scotts said and hugged Jen.

"I hope so." Jen said.

"Tell me is the man that you told us about, is he the father?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"Yes, he is, if he was still alive, he would have been happy to know that he's going to be a father." Jen answered wiping her tears. "I wish you and mom could have met him."

"You really did love him didn't you?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"I did." she answered., when the door opened it was Jen's mother that entered the room.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation." Mrs. Scotts said. "Jennifer I just want you to know that your not alone, you have us your parents that love you very much, and we will also love our unborn grandchild too."

"Thank you mom." Jen said and both hugged, when they hear a knock on the door to see Dr. Jones came in.

"I just want to know how Jennifer is doing." Dr. Jones said.

"I'm doing fine, I want to ask how far am I with my pregnancy?" Jen asked.

"From what I check your at least 2 months, what I'm recommending you is at least 3 to 4 weeks bed rest and come back here to check up on you and your baby." Dr. Jones explained. "For right now I'd like Jennifer to spend the night at the hospital and tomorrow she'll go home and rest. Are there any questions you need to ask me?"

"No I think you've answered all our questions, thank you doctor." Mr. Scotts said.

"Your welcome, well I should get going there are other patients I have to see." Dr. Jones said and left the room.

"We might as well be leaving, tomorrow will pick you up." Mr. Scotts said.

"You get some rest okay." Mrs. Scotts said.

"Okay, bye mom. Bye dad." Jen said good-bye to her parents.

"Bye Jennifer." Mrs. Scotts said as they both left the room.

Jen felt that being pregnant would be a new beginning for her even though she wished that Wes was still alive to know that he was going to be a father. She put both her hands on her stomach and was happy that she was going to be a mom and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Chapter 9 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 posted, again sorry for taking so long busy with school work and the ideas I'm struggling with and sorry this is another short chapter I wrote didn't know what else to add hoping that chapter 10 won't take another while, so please enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**The Next Day**

At the hospital, Jen was prepared to leave waiting for her parents to pick her up, she sat down looking out at the window when she heard the door open to see her father had arrived.

"Hi dad and morning." Jen said to her father and hugged.

"Morning to you how did you sleep?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"I slept like I never slept before." Jen answered.

"Did you at least eat breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, I did don't worry for now on I won't starve myself." she answered.

"That's good to hear now come on let's go your mother is waiting for you to come home." Mr. Scotts said as they were both walked right out of the room and headed their way out and both got into the car and started driving their way home.

"When we get home you go straight to bed, doctor's orders okay." Mr. Scotts said.

"Yes dad I know." Jen responded.

When they finally reached home Jen and her father got out of the car and walked to the front door then went inside the house where Jen's mother was in the living room and was happy to see her daughter had arrived home and they both hugged.

"Jennifer, I'm so glad you're home." Mrs. Scotts said.

"It's good to be home." Jen said.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"Fine like never before." Jen answered.

"Did you at least eat before you left?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"Yes mom I did." Jen answered.

"Jennifer, come on you have to rest for the next 3 to 4 weeks, which means no getting up and you can only get up to use the bathroom and in case you feel a bit of morning sickness okay." Mr. Scotts said.

"Okay, but what about my job at Time Force? I can't miss a day." Jen asked being concerned she has to miss work the next couple of weeks.

"Don't worry, your friends spoke with Captain Logan about it, they took care of everything." Mrs. Scotts answered.

"We even decided to take some days off our jobs so we can help you out." Mr. Scotts said.

"You both didn't have to." Jen said.

"But we want to, you want what's best for the baby don't you?" Mrs. Scotts said.

"Yes I do." Jen responded.

"Now go on straight to bed, I'll bring you something to eat later okay." Mrs. Scotts said.

"Okay." Jen responded and left the living room then walked in her room and laid down on her bed closing her eyes as she fell asleep.

**3 Hours Later**

Trip and Lucas were headed their way home, Katie had decided to go see Jen on how she was doing. She arrived at Jen's house and rang the door bell, Jen's parents opened the door and let her come in. Jen was laying on her bed reading a book, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Jen said when the door opened to see Katie there.

"Katie hi. What are you doing here?" Jen asked.

"I thought I might come and visit you." Katie answered. "So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I want to get out of bed, but I can't I have to be in bed for the next couple of weeks. But anyway how's everything at Time Force?" Jen asked.

"You know the usual, fighting and arresting bad guys, nothing much really." Katie answered.

"How are Trip and Lucas?" Jen asked.

"There doing okay, they wanted to come and see you but they had other things to do." Katie said.

"When is Alex coming back from his mission?" Jen asked.

"Next month I don't know what day." Katie answered. "I know you and Alex have been avoiding each other ever since you came back. How are you going to tell him that you pregnant?"

"I don't know to be honest, I feel like he still has feelings for me." Jen said.

"I know he does he just can't get use of you and him being friends." Katie said.

"Even if he is helping me move on, I only think of him as just a friend, he has to understand that I don't love him anymore, even if Wes is dead my heart still belongs to him." Jen said.

"Jen it's okay if you still love Wes, I mean you are pregnant with his baby." Katie said.

"And it's all I have of him, no matter what I will always love Wes." Jen said.

"I understand that your love for Wes won't change, I always imagine you two would one day get married." Katie said.

"I did too, that me and him would start a family." Jen said.

"It's going to be alright Jen. Trip, Lucas, and I are here for you will do anything to help you." Katie said.

"I really appreciate it Katie." Jen said.

"It's me being a good friend." Katie said. "Well I have to go I'll come and visit you again. Bye Jen."

"Bye Katie." Jen said, as Katie went out the door, Jen grabbed her book and continued reading.

* * *

_Chapter 10 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 posted, sorry for the long wait still busy with school work but managed to get it done, so please enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**Weeks Later**

Jen was relieved to be out of bed over the past couple of weeks, both her parents had taken days off their jobs to help her out, even those times she had to get out of bed to use the bathroom in case it was morning sickness. While Katie along with Trip and Lucas had visited her feeling they needed to comfort her and being good friends. Jen and her parents were at the hospital for Jen's check up, the doctor had told Jen that everything seemed to be alright, her blood pressure was normal and she no longer had to stay in bed anymore.

After they left the hospital, Jen was ready to go back to work and started heading her way to Time Force. Shortly after arriving, she saw Katie who was happy to see her back, since she had already missed so many days of work.

"Jen, you're no longer in bed anymore." Katie said.

"It's only been at least 4 weeks, but it's good to be back." Jen said. "Is Captain Logan in his office?" she asked.

"Yeah he is. Why do you need to see him?" Katie asked.

"Because I have to tell him I have to be off work for the next 6 months till the baby is born." Jen explained.

"But you just got back." Katie said.

"I know, I've already reached my third month and I can't let stress at work get to me." Jen said. "I have to go, I'll see you later." she said as she started walking her way to Captain Logan's office, when she suddenly bumped into someone, not watching where she was going.

"I'm sorry I didn't know where I was-" Jen paused for a minute and looked at the person she bumped into was Alex.

"Alex." Jen said.

"Jennifer." Alex said.

"When did you came back?" Jen asked.

"Yesterday." Alex responded. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine, like always." Jen answered.

"Where are you headed of to?" he asked.

"To go see Captain Logan at his office." she answered.

"Oh okay, well I have to go." Alex said, when he started to walk, Jen stopped him for a minute.

"Alex." she said, when he turned around. "Yeah." he responded.

"There's something I have to tell you." Jen said.

"Can it wait, I have a lot of things to do." Alex said.

"This won't take long." she said.

"Okay, just tell me." he said.

"Alex...I'm..." Jen was interrupted when she heard someone calling Alex's name.

"Alex you're needed." said a Time Force officer.

"I'll be right there." Alex responded. "Look Jennifer, I have to go maybe you should tell me some other time."

"Sure." Jen responded as Alex left and started to continue her way to Captain Logan's office.

After leaving Captain Logan's office and discussing about her having to take the next 6 months off, Jen was glad that Captain Logan understood. Jen was walking her way to the cafeteria and spotted Katie and sat with her.

"Hi Jen, did you talk to Captain Logan?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, he understood." Jen answered.

"So Jen did you know that Alex came back from his mission." Katie said.

"Yeah, I bumped into him on my way to Captain Logan's office." Jen responded.

"Did you tell him?" Katie asked.

"I was about to, but he was busy." Jen answered.

"You have to tell him Jen, he has to know." Katie said.

"I know, it just won't be easy, I don't know how Alex is going to take this." Jen said.

"Don't worry he'll understand." Katie said.

"You're probably right, I hope he's not too busy right now." Jen said as she left to go find Alex. While searching around she finally found him talking with other Time Fore officers, she then started to walk towards him.

"Alex." she shouted his name. "You're not busy are you?" she asked him.

"No not at all, I was just about to leave." Alex answered.

"Alex I need to tell you something." Jen said.

"Okay, then tell me." Alex responded.

"Not here, why don't you stop by my house and we can talk." she said.

"I guess why not." he responded.

"Okay I'll see you when I get off work." Jen said.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Alex said as he left. Jen knew it wasn't going to be easy to tell Alex.

When Jen got out of work she started to drive her way home, when she arrived her parent's weren't home yet and went inside her house, then went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup then poured herself some water and started to drink the water. She then heard the door bell ring and knew who it was then went to go open the door.

"Alex I didn't think you would come." Jen said

"I know I took long I'm here anyways." Alex said.

"Come in." she said when Alex entered her house. "Go ahead and sit down." Alex sat down on the couch and Jen sat next to him.

"How are things while I was gone?" Alex asked.

"Just the same, nothing much really." Jen responded. "How was your mission?" she asked.

"You know capturing mutants takes a while to try and arrest them." he answered, both were quiet for a minute, as Jen started to speak.

"Alex there's something you should know." she said when she started to feel tears in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked when he saw Jen not wanting to look at him. "Jennifer you know you can tell me anything." he said and grabbed Jen's hand to comfort her, but she put her hand aside.

"Alex I really don't know how to tell you this." she responded as tears fell from her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's that...I'm..." she tried to say the last word but couldn't.

"Jennifer are you okay?" Alex asked.

"No I'm not." Jen responded.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Alex...I'm pregnant." Jen had finally answered him.

"What?" Alex said surprised to hear what Jen said.

"I'm pregnant Alex with Wes's baby." she said.

"How far are you?" he asked.

"About 3 months, I asked Captain Logan if I could take 6 months off of work, till the baby is born, and he was okay with it." Jen answered when she looked at Alex and felt he didn't know what to say. "I understand that you don't know how to react, I didn't know how to react either when I found out, neither did my parents."

"How did you found out?" he asked.

"I almost suffered a miscarriage. I had severe abdominal pain which almost caused me to loose the baby, but I didn't, I had to be in bed for 3 to 4 weeks then I had to go back to the hospital for a check-up." she answered, Alex was speechless didn't know what else to say.

"Alex are you upset?" she asked.

"No, why would I be, I'm happy for you Jennifer that your going to have a baby and be a mother." he responded.

"If Wes was still alive he would have been happy to know that he was going to be a father." Jen said.

"You still miss him don't you?" he asked.

"I think about him all the time, this baby is all I have left of him to remember." she said when tears started falling from her eyes.

"Jennifer don't be sad, it's going to be okay." he said and then hugged her, when they both heard the door open to see Jen's parents had just arrived home.

"Jennifer we're sorry we arrived late." Mr. Scotts said when him and his wife saw Alex with her.

"Alexander what a surprise to see you." Mrs. Scotts said.

"Hi it's nice to see you both." Alex said.

"How have you been?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"I've been fine." he responded.

"What brings you here?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"We were just talking that's all." Jen answered for Alex.

"I was just about to leave, it was nice seeing you both and was nice talking to you Jennifer." Alex said on his way to the door and left.

"What were you and Alexander talking about?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"I told him that I'm pregnant." Jen answered.

"How did he take it?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"He didn't know how react either, but he's happy for me." she answered.

"I get the feeling that Alexander is still in love with you." Mrs. Scotts said.

"Mom I don't love him anymore like I use to, we're just friends now, he has to understand." Jen said.

"If he still loves you, would you give him a chance?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"I don't know if I can." Jen responded.

"Think about it, why don't you rest and I'll tell you when dinner is ready." Mrs. Scotts said.

"Sure." she said and headed her way to her room then rested on her bed, she then grabbed he little stuffed bear then closed her eyes and put her hand where she had the stuffed bear on her stomach.

* * *

_Chapter 11 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi there I'm back sorry I've been gone for so long I have been busy it's a good thing it's summer vacation I'm done with all my school work and I already graduated I'm glad I got this chapter done over the past couple of weeks there will be more chapters soon. So please enjoy reading this chapter don't forget to review.**

**-Carol**

* * *

Two months have passed, Jen was five months pregnant and was already showing a bump on her stomach. She had awoken from sleeping, saw the sun shining on her window, today she had an appointment at the hospital, the doctor was going to perform a sonogram of the baby, she then heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" Jen said when the door opened to see her father there.

"Good morning Jennifer." Mr. Scotts said.

"Morning dad." Jen responded.

"I just wanted to know if you were awake, you have an appointment today remember." Mr. Scotts said.

"Yes dad I know. Are you coming with me and mom?" Jen asked her father.

"I'd like to but I can't I have things to do." Mr. Scotts answered.

"Okay I understand." Jen said.

"Now hurry up and get dressed, I'll tell your mother that your awake." Mr. Scotts said.

"Sure." Jen responded as her father left her room and closed the door.

At the hospital, Jen was laying on the hospital bed, her mother was sitting on a chair beside her, then Dr. Jones had entered the room.

"Hi Jennifer and Mrs. Scotts." Dr. Jones said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Jen responded.

"I see that you are already showing, I assume your five months now since the last time I saw you." Dr. Jones said, then prepared Jen for the ultrasound and grabbed a bottle of clear gel and squeezed the bottle on Jen's stomach.

"Let me just turn on the monitor so we can see the baby." Dr. Jones turned the monitor on then grabbed a smooth paddle and started moving it around Jen's stomach, when suddenly an image of the baby was seen on the monitor as Jen and her mother looked at the screen.

"There it is." Dr. Jones said. "Let's see, there's the head, both hands have ten fingers, both feet have ten toes, the spine looks good. Would you like to hear the baby's heartbeat?" Dr. Jones asked Jen.

"Yes." Jen responded, as Dr. Jones turned on a Doppler to hear the baby's heartbeat, Jen and her mother were amazed to hear the baby's heartbeat.

"The baby looks in good health, the heartbeat is really strong. Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Jones asked.

"I kind of want to wait till the baby is born." Jen answered.

"If that's what you want I understand." Dr. Jones said. "The good news is your baby is in good health, I'll have a sonogram picture of the baby printed out. Are there any questions?"

"No not at all, but thank you." Mrs. Scotts responded.

"You're welcome, well that's just about it, if there is any problem call and make an appointment, other than that you are good to go. By the way here is the picture, and take care." Dr. Jones said, Jen and her mother left the hospital and started driving their way home.

A couple of minutes later they arrived home then got out of the car and went inside the house.

"Both of you are home soon." Mr. Scotts said. "How did it go?"

"It was alright, the baby is in good health." Jen answered and handed the sonogram picture of the baby to her father.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Mr. Scotts asked his daughter while looking at the picture.

"Jennifer wants to wait till the baby is born." Mrs. Scotts answered for Jen.

"So dad what kind of things have you been doing while we were gone?" Jen asked.

"You know me I'm a busy man doing a lot of things nothing to be curious about." Mr. Scotts answered.

"That sounds reasonable dad." Jen said. "I'm going to take a little walk, is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure just don't take long, okay." Mr. Scotts said.

"Okay." Jen responded and walked out the door.

It was a beautiful day outside Jen was walking at the park and then sat down on a bench enjoying the fresh air outside, watching people enjoying their day at the park. She remembered when Wes and her were on one of their dates at a park having a picnic along with Eric and Taylor. Jen started to remember.

**Flashback**

_"This spot looks perfect." Wes said unfolding a blanket and setting it on the ground._

_"It really is a beautiful day for a picnic." Jen said._

_"Yeah it is." Wes responded. "I wonder what's taking Eric and Taylor so long."_

_"Their probably just a little late." Jen said._

_"A little late. I told them to meet us at the park at three and right now it's three fifteen." Wes said looking at his watch._

_"Let them take their time, we can just sit and wait for them or we can…" Jen paused for a minute and started kissing Wes._

_"I see what you mean." Wes said and kissed Jen back, then they both laid down on the ground and started making out. When suddenly Eric and Taylor had arrived and saw Wes and Jen making out._

_"Maybe we should have arrived a little more late." Eric said when Wes and Jen stopped kissing when they heard Eric's voice._

_"Hey you both finally made it." Wes said._

_"Yeah to see you two making out while waiting on us." Eric said as all four started to laugh._

_"Sorry we arrived a little late, we had a bit of car trouble." Taylor said._

_"Well at least you both didn't get lost." Wes said. "Now both of you sit down and let's enjoy a picnic."_

_Both Eric and Taylor sat down on the ground and all enjoyed their picnic._

**End of Flashback**

The memory faded in her mind and felt sad that she had to remember Wes. Then someone came from behind her and said her name.

"Jennifer." a voice said behind her, when she turned around to see it was Alex.

"Alex hi." Jen responded as she got up from the bench, Alex noticed a bump on her stomach.

"It sure has been a while since I last saw you." Alex said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. How about you?" Jen asked.

"I've been good too." Alex responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a walk thought I needed to relax a little. What about you?" Jen answered.

"I just got out of work then I spotted you here alone, I thought maybe I should just talk to you." Alex answered as they both started to walk.

"How's everything at Time Force?" she asked.

"You know the usual stuff we always do." he answered. "How have your parents been?"

"They've been good, my dad has been busy with something and he doesn't want to tell me. My mom and I went to the hospital for my second appointment, the doctor performed a sonogram of the baby." Jen answered then reached in her pocket and took out the sonogram picture of the baby and showed it to Alex.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Alex asked looking at the picture.

"I want to wait till the baby is born, the good news is the baby is in good health." she answered.

"That's good to hear." Alex responded and handed the picture back, then Jen stopped walking for a minute and put her hand on her stomach then suddenly she felt something. Alex wondered why she stopped walking.

"Jennifer is something wrong?" Alex asked.

"It's the baby…I felt it move." Jen responded.

"You did." Alex said.

"Yes, give me your hand." Jen said when she placed Alex's hand on her stomach.

"Do you feel the baby move?" Jen asked Alex, when he suddenly felt the baby move inside Jen's stomach.

"Yeah I can." Alex responded.

"I should get going, I told my parents I wouldn't be late." Jen said.

"I should too, it was nice talking to you Jennifer." Alex said.

"It was nice talking to you too." Jen responded.

"Bye Jennifer." Alex said.

"Bye Alex." Jen said and started walking her way home.

* * *

_Chapter 12 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**_  
_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 posted, sorry for another long wait Chapter 13 will be posted soon, and happy 4th of July, please enjoy reading and don't forget to review.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**4 Months Later**

Jen couldn't wait for the baby to be born, both her parents had still been taking days off work helping out Jen with her pregnancy. Her father was still busy with that something he was doing that he did not want to tell her and it had to do something with the room next to hers. She noticed when her father had always been going in and out of the room ad wanted to know what he was up to by getting in the room, but it was always locked whenever he left the room. Alex even helped out too, he helped out Mr. Scotts with the busy stuff he was doing while Jen wasn't around. Katie, Trip, and Lucas had often visit Jen and gave her several baby clothes, toys, and blankets for the baby, Jen was really glad to receive some baby things from her her friends, they had been really supporting her helping out if needed since the baby is due anytime soon.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate these baby stuff." Jen said to her friends.

"We're your friends Jen its the least we can do to help you out." Katie said.

"I know but you guys didn't have to, really." Jen said.

"But we want to because we care about you." Katie answered.

"Not to mention that Alex is also helping you out." Lucas said.

"Yeah, you two have been kind of close over the past couple of months." Trip said.

"Alex is just being a good friend, sure he often visits me at my house, sometimes when I'm not around he's been helping my dad out with something." Jen said.

"Like what?" Katie asked.

"I don't know my dad won't tell me, my mom knows what he's up to but she pretends I don't know what I'm talking about." Jen explained.

"Do you have a clue on what your dad and Alex have been working on?" Lucas asked.

"All I know is that it has to do with Michael's room." Jen answered.

"Michael, your older brother who moved out a year or two years ago?" Trip asked.

"Yes Michael my only brother." Jen responded.

"When was the last time you heard from him?" Katie asked.

"I haven't heard from him since he moved out." Jen answered.

"You don't talk about him that much do you?" Trip asked.

"If I even mention Michael to my dad he pretends he doesn't exist anymore." Jen answered.

"What happened between your dad and Michael?" Katie asked.

"My dad and Michael argued a lot because of his alcohol problems they weren't as close as they were ever since he started drinking. Michael wasn't the same when his girlfriend died in a car accident, he blamed himself because he wasn't watching the road when an incoming truck came and hit his car, he survived the accident but his girlfriend wasn't lucky. Days after her funeral, Michael lost interest in everything he blamed himself for the accident, and wished he died instead of his girlfriend, we tried to tell him the accident wasn't his fault but he wouldn't listen. He then started coming home drunk whenever he hanged out with his friends, my dad got tired of his attitude and Michael got tired of arguing with my dad, he decided to move out. We haven't heard from him since then." Jen said.

"We're you close to Michael?" Katie asked.

"Michael and I were really close, whenever I was upset he was there to comfort me, he always called me Jenny." Jen answered.

"Do you miss him?" Trip asked.

"Yes, at times I wonder where he is and how he's doing hoping that he would come home one day and clean up his act." Jen answered.

"Maybe he will, who knows." Katie said.

"I hope so. Well I have to go it's getting kind of late, and thanks for the baby stuff." Jen said.

"Your welcome Jen, will see you around." Katie responded.

"Bye guys." Jen said as she left out the door and headed home.

A couple of minutes she arrived home, her parents weren't home because they were working late today and didn't know what time they were coming home. She went to her room and put the baby stuff on the side of her bed, then opened her drawer where she had a picture of her brother Michael and her when they were both kids, it was the only picture she kept of him. She then heard the door bell ring and put the picture inside her bag that she packed for the hospital, then went to go see who was at the door. When she opened the door to see it was Alex there.

"Alex what brings you here?" Jen asked.

"I came to see your dad." Alex answered.

"He's not here, he's working and I don't know what time he's coming back." Jen said. "Why do you need to see him?"

"Nothing really just needed to check on things." he answered.

"Things like the room you and my dad are working on." Jen stated. "Alex what are you and my dad up to that you both don't want me to see?"

Alex knew he wouldn't keep the room a secret any longer and had no choice but to tell her.

"If you let me in Ill tell you." Alex responded.

"Come in." Jen said as Alex entered her house.

"Okay just tell me." Jen said.

"I will but first turn around." Alex said as Jen turned around wondering why Alex wanted her to, then Alex's hands covered Jen's eyes.

"Alex what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just start walking and I'll tell you when to change direction, okay." Alex said.

"Okay." Jen responded as she started walking straight with Alex still covering her eyes.

"Now turn left and stop." Alex said when they both stopped to turn to the door to the room.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." Alex then got a key out of his pocket and started unlocking the door then opened the door. "Ready?"

"I guess so." Jen responded.

"Okay, you can open them now." Alex said as Jen opened her eyes and was surprised to see what was inside the room: a baby room.

"Alex what is this?" Jen asked still surprised when she walked in the room.

"Your dad and I were going to surprise you when you could have come home from the hospital with the baby." Alex said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, I'm sorry if I ruined the surprise you and my dad have been busy with." Jen answered.

"It's okay, just be glad your dad wasn't here." Alex said, he looked at Jen and saw her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just..." Jen tried to think of an answer and started feeling tears in her eyes.

"Your still thinking about Wes?" Alex asked.

"Yes I still love him even though he's dead." Jen answered when tears started falling in her eyes.

"It won't be easy for you to let him go, think about the baby your going to have." Alex said.

"I know it's just that when I think of the baby I also think of Wes." Jen responded.

"Jennifer, Wes would want you to have a good life, even for the baby too." he said.

"Your right, he would want what's best." Jen said, when Alex smoothed her hair back and both looked at each other for a minute as Alex got closer to Jen his lips touched Jen's and started o kiss her. The kiss only lasted for a minute as Jen told Alex to stop.

"Alex stop." Jen said as Alex backed away.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking." Alex said.

"I think you should leave. Jen said.

"Jennifer I'm really sorry I didn't..." Alex tried to finish his sentence.

"Alex just leave." Jen said, not wanting to look at him, as Alex started to leave her house.

When Jen heard the door close, she left the baby room and locked it then went in her room as tears started falling from her eyes trying to forget what just happened.

* * *

_Chapter 13 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 posted sorry for another long wait but managed to get this chaper done Chapter 14 will be posted soon. Please enjoy reading this chapter, don't forget to review**

**-Carol**

* * *

It was late at night, Jen was peacefully sleeping having a pleasant dream of her baby, she then woke up and got up from her bed then walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and took a sip then placed it on the counter. Jen still kept thinking about the kiss Alex gave her and wondered why, she then thought that Alex still did love her rather than just being friends.

She tried to forget about it happening and grabbed her cup of water then started walking back to her room when suddenly she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach dropping her glass of water on the floor as it broke into pieces. Jen went back to the kitchen and grabbed a towel to wipe the water off and carefully picked up the broken glass pieces, when she got up another sharp pain struck through her then collapsed on the floor, dropping the glass pieces, she tried to get up, but the pain struck again and leaned near the wall when she suddenly felt something wet go down her leg and felt it on her hand when she saw the liquid on her hand, she was shocked to know her water just broke.

"No...not now." Jen told herself as she cried out in pain, then got up slowly and try to make it to the phone near the kitchen counter, but more pain struck through her slowing her down. She took only a few steps getting closer to the phone, she tried to reach as more pain shot through her body her knees were knelt on the floor, Jen was only a few inches from the phone, she slowly got up and managed to get the phone when she was about to dial, her eyes started to become blurry and could hardly see the numbers, she felt short of breath too, her knees were knelt on the floor and felt weak then suddenly passed out and fell on the floor with the phone on her hand.

Alex walked in at his apartment put his keys on the counter then went in his room and laid on his bed, thinking what he had just done. Why did he kiss Jen? Did he still had feelings for her? He then thought what if he did, even if she always said their just friends. Alex decided to call Jen and tell her he was sorry about what happened, he went to get his phone and started to dial Jen's number, he was waiting for her to pick up, but the line was still ringing, Alex wondered why Jen didn't answer her phone, he dialed again and still no answer, he suddenly had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. Alex grabbed his keys from the counter and rushed out the door.

A couple of minutes later Alex arrived at Jen's house, he got out of his car and rang the doorbell, but Jen didn't answer the door, he rang the doorbell again, but she still didn't answer. Alex tried the back door then looked through the window door where not far he saw Jen passed out on the floor with the phone on her hand, he tried to open the door but it was locked, he grabbed a rock he could find and smashed it on the glass window as the pieces shattered on the floor then reached the lock on the door knob to unlock it and got in the house, he rushed over to Jen and gently lifted her head.

"Jennifer. Jennifer wake up. What happened? Please wake up." Alex said gently slapping her cheek trying to wake her up. Jen's eyes opened slowly a bit blurry to see, when she saw clearly to see Alex here in her house.

"Alex." Jen said barely breathing.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Alex asked.

"My water broke, I think it's time." Jen answered as she cried in pain.

"Don't worry Jennifer you're going to be okay, I'll take you to the hospital." Alex said as he helped Jen get up off the floor and took her to his car.

"Get my bag it's in my room." Jen told Alex and went back in the house then grabbed the bag from her room then rushed back in the car and drove off to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jen was taken to a room, Dr. Jones asked Alex if he wanted to go in the room with her, he decided to stay in the waiting room, he felt that it would be best for him thinking Jen wouldn't want him around. Alex sat down on a chair for a couple of minutes, but felt he was here for hours and was starting to fall asleep. Just then Jen's parents arrived at the hospital and saw Alex in the waiting room.

"Alexander how is she?" Mrs. Scotts asked Alex.

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything from the doctor yet." Alex answered. "How did you know we were here?"

"We knew something was wrong when we came home and saw glass all over the floor, thinking something might have happened to Jennifer." Mrs. Scotts answered.

"Do you know what happened Alexander?" Mr. Scotts asked Alex.

"While I was at my apartment I tried calling Jennifer twice to know how she was doing, but she didn't answer, I had feeling something wasn't right so I rushed out then drove to the house and rang the doorbell, but she didn't answer so I went the back door then looked through the window and I saw Jennifer passed out on the floor, I tried to get in, but the door was locked, I found a rock and smashed on the glass window unlocked the door then rushed to Jennifer to see if she was alright when she woke up she said her water broke I helped her get up and we drove to the hospital." Alex said. "I'm really sorry about the window, I'll pay for it."

"Don't worry about that Alexander, what matters is that you helped Jennifer and you arrived there at the right time." Mrs. Scotts said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scotts." Dr. Jones said from behind.

"Doctor how is our daughter doing?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"Jennifer has begun to dilate, she's already started having contractions, it will be a couple of hours till she gives birth." Dr. Jones answered.

"Is it all right if we see her?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"Sure follow me I'll take you to her room." Dr. Jones said.

"Alexander are you coming?" Mrs. Scotts asked Alex.

"No, it's okay I was actually about to leave I have to work tomorrow." Alex responded.

"Well, will call and let you know how Jennifer is doing." Mrs. Scotts said as she and her husband followed Dr. Jones to Jen's room. Alex then started making his way out of the hospital and got in his car then started to drive his way to his apartment. While Jen's parents entered her room, Jen was happy to see them here.

"Mom. Dad. How did you both know I was here?" Jen asked her parents.

"Well when we came home from work, we saw glass all over the floor and thought something bad might have happened to you, but thank goodness your alright." Mrs. Scotts answered.

"Alexander told us what happened, if it wasn't for him you would have still been passed out on the floor." Mr. Scotts said, he looked at his daughter when her smile faded.

"Are you okay Jennifer?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing, really." Jen responded. "What did he tell you?"

"Alexander told us that when he was at his apartment he tried calling you twice, he wondered why you didn't answer, he had a feeling something wasn't right and drove to the house, he tried ringing the doorbell, but you didn't answer, then checked the back door and saw you from the window passed out on the floor he tried to get in but it was locked then smashed the window with a rock and unlocked the door then he rushed to you to see if you were alright and you started waking up then he took you to the hospital." Mrs. Scotts said.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Jen asked.

"No, even if he did, he would have." Mr. Scotts answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's not important. Where is he anyway?" Jen asked.

"He left, he had to work tomorrow." Mrs. Scotts answered.

"Oh. I didn't get a chance to thank him for taking me to the hospital." Jen said.

"Don't worry you'll get a chance, we told him we would call to let him know on how your doing." Mrs. Scotts said.

"Yeah. I guess I will." Jen said.

"I might as well be leaving I have to work tomorrow, but your mother will keep you company, I'll stop by after work okay." Mr. Scotts said.

"Okay." Jen responded.

"Bye Jennifer." Mr. Scotts said and left out the room leaving Mrs. Scotts and Jen alone to wait for a couple of hours till the baby is born.

* * *

_Chapter 14 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 posted, Chapter 15 may take another while to be posted, please enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

At Time Force, Alex was in his office doing some paper work, he could barely keep his eyes open since he only had a little bit of sleep. After he was done, he stepped out of his office for a minute and went to go get himself a cup of coffee to try and keep himself awake. Katie, Trip, and Lucas walked their way in Time Force where they spotted Alex getting a cup of coffee as all three walked towards him.

"Alex." Katie shouted his name.

"Hey, um...how are you guys?" Alex asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Late night you had?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. Just tired, didn't get enough sleep yesterday." Alex answered.

"Why is that?" Lucas asked.

"Last night, I was at my apartment I wanted to call Jennifer to see how she was doing, I tried calling her twice, she didn't answer and wondered why she didn't pick up, I had a feeling something wasn't right, I rushed out the door then drove to her house and rang the doorbell twice, she didn't answer either, I checked the back door and looked through the window I saw her passed out on the floor with the phone on her hand, I tried to get in but the door was locked, I found a rock and smashed on the glass window then unlocked the door I rushed to her to see if she was alright, when she woke up she said her water broke I helped her get up and drove her to the hospital." Alex answered.

"Her parents weren't home?" Katie asked.

"No they were working late, they arrived a couple of minutes later, they knew something was wrong when they came home and saw glass all over the floor. I told them what happened, then the doctor came and told us that Jennifer has already started having contractions and would be a couple of hours till she gives birth, her parents stayed with her and told me they would call me on how she's doing." Alex answered.

"How come you didn't stay with her too?" Trip asked. "Since you two are friends."

"I...um...well you see..." Alex was about to answer when he heard someone calling his name.

"Alex, there's a call for you." said a Time Force officer.

"I'll take the call from my office. Thank you." Alex responded and headed his way to his office and answered the phone.

"Hello." he answered.

"Alexander, this is Dr. Jones."

"Hi...um...what can I do for you?" Alex asked.

"I called because Jennifer just went into labor."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Alex said good-bye and hung up and ran out of his office as Katie, Trip, and Lucas stopped him for a minute.

"Alex, what's the rush?" Katie asked.

"The hospital called, Jennifer is in labor." Alex answered.

"Will go with you." Katie said.

"Fine let's go." Alex said as four rushed out of Time Force and drove their way to the hospital.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the hospital and found Jen's parents in the waiting room.

"Anything yet?" Alex asked.

"So far it only has been a couple of minutes when they took her into the delivery room." Mrs. Scotts answered when Dr. Jones came from the emergency room doors.

"Alexander you got here just in time." Dr. Jones said. "Come with me."

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"Come on." Dr. Jones replied as Alex followed all the way to the delivery room.

"Why am I here?" he asked again.

"No time for questions. Here put these on." Dr. Jones ignored Alex's question and handed him some scrubs.

"Just come in once you have them on, okay." Dr. Jones said and went inside the delivery room.

"But I'm not-" Alex tried to tell Dr. Jones he couldn't come in, thinking Jen wouldn't want to see him, but he had no choice and went inside the room since Jen was about to have the baby. When he was inside the delivery room, he saw Jen was a bit pale and sweating as more contractions shot through her. Jen saw Alex and wondered what he was doing here.

"Alex...what are you doing here?" Jen asked Alex.

"I wish I knew." Alex answered.

"It's time Jennifer." Dr. Jones said.

"I can't do this. I'm not ready." Jen said.

"It's okay Jennifer, you can do it. Grab my hand" Alex said, Jen looked at him and didn't know if she wanted to.

"Trust me." he said and she grabbed his hand.

"All right Jennifer, take a deep breath and push, okay." Jen nodded as she held Alex's hand tightly and started pushing.

"That's it Jennifer keep pushing, don't stop." Dr. Jones said as Jen kept pushing and cried in pain.

"You can do it Jennifer." Alex said feeling Jen's hand tightening more on his hand while she was pushing more.

"Your doing great, I can see the head, now give me one more push." Dr. Jones said.

Jen took a deep breath as she pushed and cried more in pain.

"The baby is coming Jennifer, keep pushing." Dr. Jones said as Jen gave one last push when she leaned back, exhausted and out of breath, then suddenly heard the baby cry.

"Congratulations Jennifer you have a healthy baby boy." Dr. Jones said

"You did it Jennifer," Alex said, a nurse then handed a pair of scissors on Alex's hand to his surprise.

"Would you like to?" the nurse asked Alex.

"I couldn't...really...I mean..." Alex tried to answer.

"Alex." Jen said barely breathing. "Go ahead."

Alex walked over to Dr. Jones holding the baby and started cutting the chord, then handed the baby to a nurse to get him clean and wrapped the baby in a soft blue blanket.

"Here's your son." the nurse said handing the baby in Jen's arms as the baby stopped crying and looked at Jen as she smiled when she saw the baby.

"He's beautiful." Jen said as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Yeah, he is." Alex said looking at the baby.

"We have to take him now. Will bring him back once you get taken back to your room." the nurse said when Jen handed the baby to the nurse and was taken away out of the room and being put in the nursery.

"I'll be in the waiting room to let everyone know." Alex said as he left through the doors and walked down the hall as Jen was being taken back to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

_Chapter 15 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 finally posted, sorry for a whole end of the month wait I struggled a lot with the ideas but managed to get this chapter done. By the way I'm kind of trying to relate** **it to S.P.D so feel free to read and review on what you think of the idea I came up.**

**-Carol**

* * *

While in the waiting room Jen's parents, Katie, Lucas, and Trip were sitting and waiting for at least a couple of minutes, when they saw Alex walk out of the emergency room doors and they all stood up.

"Alexander, how's Jennifer?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"She's fine." Alex answered.

"What about the baby? Is it a boy or girl?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"She had a boy." Alex answered, both Jen's parents were happy to be grandparents, Dr. Jones then walked out of the emergency room doors.

"Jennifer is resting right know, I'll take you to see her a little later." Dr. Jones said.

"When can we see the baby?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"You can follow me I'll take you to the nursery room." Dr. Jones answered as everyone started walking but Alex stayed in the waiting room, Katie, Trip, and Lucas stopped for a minute wondered why Alex didn't want to come.

"Alex. Aren't you coming?" Katie asked.

"No, I'm okay, I'll just stay here." Alex responded.

"Okay, if you say so." Katie said as all three continued to follow Dr. Jones to the nursery room.

As they arrived and looked through the glass window seeing many babies crying and sleeping and trying to see if they could spot Jen's baby. A nurse then picked up a baby that was sleeping then came closer to the glass window knowing it was the right baby they saw.

**An Hour Later**

Jen opened her eyes slowly, although she still felt a little tired and could barely keep her eyes open, she then heard the door open to see it was Katie, Trip, and Lucas entering the room and was happy to see them.

"Hey Jen." Katie said.

"Hey you guys." Jen responded.

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked.

"Tired. I can barely keep myself awake." Jen answered. "Where's Alex? Is he still here?"

"Yeah, he's in the waiting room." Lucas answered.

"We asked him if he wanted to come, but he decided to stay." Katie answered.

"You know Alex's has been acting kind of strange lately. Jen do you know why?" Trip asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Jen responded.

"Well, while we working we saw Alex, he was tired and asked him if he had a late night and told us pretty much everything." Katie said.

"I kind of asked him why didn't he stay with you, since you two are friends, he was about to answer, but he didn't get a chance to tell us." Trip said. "Jen, do you know something?" Jen was silent for a minute and didn't know what to say.

"Jen you can tell us, we're your friends." Katie said.

"I might as well tell you. What happened was-" Jen was about to tell her friends when the door opened again to see it was nurse bringing in the baby wrapped in a blanket.

"Just wanted to bring your baby." the nurse said handing the baby in Jen's arms and left the room. Jen looked at the baby awake from his nap while in the nursery room.

"Are you okay Jen?" Katie asked.

"He looks like Wes, doesn't he?" Jen responded.

"Uhh...Yeah, he does." Katie said. "What do you guys think?"

"What? Oh yeah. I agree he does look like Wes." Lucas said.

"Usually all babies look the same." Trip said, when Lucas stomped on Trip's foot.

"Oww! What did you do that for?" Trip asked Lucas.

"Trip, Just don't say anything." Lucas responded.

"Don't start you two." Katie said to both Trip and Lucas.

"Sorry." both Trip and Lucas said.

"Anyway he's so adorable Jen, you don't know how lucky you are." Katie said.

"Yeah to have this little miracle in my arms, to think he almost died inside me. If I didn't knew I was pregnant sooner I would have already miscarried." Jen said.

"What are you going to name him?" Katie asked.

"I haven't thought of one." Jen answered.

"You should name him after your brother." Trip said when Lucas stomped on Trip's foot again.

"Oww! Lucas." Trip said.

"I thought I told you not to say anything." Lucas responded.

"Trip. Lucas. Don't start." Katie said to them both.

"Sorry." both Trip and Lucas said.

"I wish I could name him after Michael, but I can't mention him." Jen said.

"And you're right I don't know what Trip was thinking." Lucas gave Trip a glare.

"Sorry it was the first thing that came to my head." Trip said.

"It's okay Trip ." Jen said to Trip.

"So what are you going to name him?" Katie asked.

"I don't know." Jen answered.

"Well try to think. What will you always remember Wes by?" Lucas asked.

Jen tried to think, but there was a lot that she would always remember about Wes. She looked at her son for a minute and probably thought of what she would remember him were his blue eyes.

"His eyes. He has Wes's eyes." she answered. "When I look at Wes's eyes its like looking at the sky." Jen responded, that's when she thought of name that would be perfect for her son.

"You might as well name him after Wes." Lucas said.

"Maybe as his middle name." Jen said.

"What about his first name?" Katie asked.

"Sky. His name will be Sky. Schuyler Wesley Scotts." Jen answered.

"Why not use Collins since it is Wes's last name." Trip said.

"I wish I could if we we're married, he would have his last name." Jen answered.

"You have a point in that." Trip said.

"It's actually not a bad name." Lucas said.

"Yeah you're right Lucas, I kind of like that name on him." Trip said.

"You picked a good name for him Jen." Katie said. "Is it okay if I hold him?"

"Sure." Jen handed her son in Katie's arms.

"Hi Sky, I'm your aunt Katie. This is your uncle Lucas and your uncle Trip." Katie said as all three looked at the baby.

"Hey there little guy, maybe I can teach you how to drive someday. How does that sound?" Lucas said.

"As long as he doesn't get a speeding ticket." Trip said.

"Trip, don't make me stomp on your foot again." Lucas said.

"I was only kidding." Trip said, as they all laughed, Katie then handed the baby back to Jen.

"Are my parents still here?" Jen asked.

"Oh yeah we almost forgot to mention, your parents left an hour ago, they had to go to work, but they said they'll pick you up tomorrow." Katie said.

"Oh okay." Jen said.

"Well we have to get going, will visit you when you get home tomorrow." Lucas said.

"Sure that sounds okay." Jen said.

"Bye Jen take care." Katie said.

"Thanks. Bye you guys." Jen said as Katie, Trip and Lucas left the room. Jen was holding her son as he started closing his eyes and fell asleep.

"_If only your father was still alive, your all what's left of him._"Jen thought to herself as she watched her son sleep.

As Trip, Lucas, and Katie were about to head out the door, when they saw the waiting room empty and might of thought Alex was still there, but wasn't.

"Where did Alex go?" Katie said.

"Guess he couldn't stay long." Lucas said.

"There's probably a reason." Trip said.

"Why do you think that?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, the way how Alex is acting." Trip answered.

"You think he's hiding something?" Katie asked.

"Not that I know of, all I know is that their avoiding each other." Trip answered.

"You don't think that..." Lucas thought of what she was about say.

"Nah! Jen would have told us, you know that she trust's us were her friends." Katie said.

"Yeah your right. What was I thinking." Lucas said.

"Come on let's get going." Trip said as all three headed out of the hospital.

* * *

_Chapter 16 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think****_._**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 posted, at least it wasn't another long wait I didn't struggle with the ideas this time, the next chapter might take a while to get published I'm still struggling a little with the ideas, so feel free to read and review.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**The Next Day**

At the hospital, Jen was packing her things while waiting to be discharged from the hospital and to be picked up. She looked at her son sleeping in the warmer and couldn't help but smile at him. While packing the last of her things, something fell from her bag and picked it up off the floor, to see she dropped the picture of her and her brother when they were kids, she was sure she didn't want to lose it, Jen looked at the picture for a minute, when she heard the door open and put the picture quickly back in her bag, she thought it was her father who was entering but it wasn't him it was Alex instead.

"Alex." Jen said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up." Alex answered.

"How come my parents didn't come?" Jen asked.

"To tell you the truth, their at home with a surprise for you, they asked me to pick you up." Alex answered.

"I already know what it is, since I kind of ruined it, but I'll act surprised." she said. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for taking me to the hospital, if it wasn't for you I would have still been passed out on the floor."

"It was the least I can do." Alex said, when they both heard the baby waking up from sleeping and started to cry, Jen grabbed her son and tried to calm him down.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah you know how babies are they cry when they wake up." Jen answered.

"Maybe he's hungry." he said.

"He couldn't be I fed him a couple of minutes ago and I don't think he needs to get changed." she said. "Mind if you hold him for a second."

"Me?" Alex said a little surprised.

"Yeah. Just let your arms out and try to hold him carefully." Jen handed her son to Alex.

"Well I...don't really think..." Alex had the baby in his arms, he suddenly stopped crying and stared at Alex. Jen was surprised when she handed her son to Alex.

"He stopped crying." Jen said still surprised.

"Yeah, he did." Alex said a little surprised. "I've never really actually held a baby before."

"Well it looks like you have the magic touch." Jen said, when they both heard the door open to see it was Dr. Jones entering the room.

"Hi, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Dr. Jones asked.

"No." both Jen and Alex responded.

"Okay, well Jennifer it looks like your all set, but before you leave you both need to sign your baby's birth certificate." Dr. Jones gave Jen the clipboard to fill her son's birth certificate. "I'll give you some time, I'll be right back." Dr. Jones said and left the room.

"I guess I can just fill out his name and just sign my name." Jen started writing in her son's name and signed her name.

"If you want I can sign my name on the birth certificate." Alex said.

"Alex I don't think-" Jen tried to say something, when Dr. Jones came in.

"Have you both already signed the birth certificate?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Yeah, almost." Jen put the clipboard down on the bed for a second and grabbed her son from Alex. "Alex, sign it." Jen told Alex.

"Um...Sure." Alex grabbed the clipboard and signed his name and handed the clipboard to Dr. Jones.

"Jennifer you gave your son your last name. I thought you and Alexander we're married." Dr. Jones said.

"No we're not. He's not even my son's father." Jen responded.

"Then where's your son's father?" Dr. Jones asked.

"He died in an accident, he never knew about the baby." Jen answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dr. Jones said.

"I'm only a friend of Jennifer's that's all." Alex said.

"Well it is nice to see someone helping out a friend. Since you want your son to have your last name that will be fine, even nice of Alexander to sign the birth certificate. Other than that you are good to go." Dr. Jones said and left the room.

"Thank you for signing it." Jen said.

"Your welcome." Alex responded.

"Come on let's go." she said. "Can you get my bag?"

"Yeah sure." Alex grabbed the bag as they both walked right out of the room and started heading their way out of the hospital.

During the past couple of minutes, it was a bit of a long drive, both Alex and Jen didn't say a word to each other. Alex wanted to say something to Jen but couldn't, Jen knew he wanted to say something, she knew he couldn't stay quiet along the way. Jen had her son in her arms and watched at him sleep.

"How do you feel, since your a mother now." Alex asked.

"To be honest I've never felt better in my whole life." Jen answered.

"I like the name you picked for your son." Alex said.

"I like it too. I know he would have had Wes's last name if we we're married. I had to put him my last name." Jen said.

"I understand what you mean." Alex said. "Jennifer, I just wanted to apologize for what happened, I really didn't mean to do that."

"Alex I really don't want to talk about that. Can we just forget about it." Jen said.

"Yeah, I guess we can." Alex responded.

When they finally reached the house, both Alex and Jen with her son in her arms got out of the car and walked to the front door, then rang the doorbell, when the door opened, it was both of Jen's parents, who were glad to see her home from the hospital.

"Jennifer we're so glad your home." Mrs. Scotts said as both Jen and Alex entered the house.

"Sorry we couldn't stay longer, we had to work." Mr. Scotts said.

"It's okay I understand." Jen said.

"This must be our grandson. Mrs. Scotts said looking at her daughter's son sleeping in her arms. "Let me hold him for a while your arms must be tired from holding him along the drive."Jen handed her son to her mother.

"He's adorable Jennifer. What did you name him?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"His name is Schuyler. Sky for short." Jen answered.

"It sounds like a wonderful name." Mrs. Scott said and handed the baby back to Jen.

"I think it's time for her surprise." Mr. Scotts said.

"A surprise. What surprise?" Jen asked, even though she knows what the surprise is.

"Why don't you come and I'll show you." Mr. Scotts responded as they all headed towards the room. Mr. Scotts then got a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door then opening the door.

"Surprise. I hope you like it?" Mr. Scotts asked his daughter looking at the baby's room.

"I love it, but you didn't have to hide this from me." Jen responded.

"I know, we did this because we care about you and our grandson." Mr. Scotts said. "Go ahead and place him down in the crib." Mrs. Scotts said, as Jen placed her sleeping son in the crib, she looked at the room and started to feel a bit sad.

"Are you okay Jennifer?" Mr. Scotts asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...this room has been locked for a reason and thought you never wanted to be open because of..." Jen paused for a minute.

"Because of what?" Mr. Scotts asked.

"Never mind." Jen responded.

"Well...I'm going to go get a new window for the back door." Mr. Scott said as he left the room.

"Jennifer, what was that about?" Mrs. Scotts asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Jen answered.

"As long as you don't talk about why the room has always been locked again. I'll check on your father before he leaves and I also have to leave to get a couple of things for the baby I won't be long." Mrs. Scotts said as she left.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alex asked.

"I'll be fine." Jen responded.

"I have to go with your father I told him I was going to pay for the window I broke. You should get some rest you look tired." Alex said.

"I've rested enough at the hospital I don't need to be lied in bed again." Jen tried to leave but Alex stopped her.

"Jennifer you just had a baby, your body needs rest, besides your a little tensed. Do you understand?" Alex said.

"Okay, but just for a while because Sky is going to wake up soon and start crying, either to feed him or calm him down, and probably changing him." she said.

"Jennifer, calm down, just try to rest. Okay." he said.

"Okay." Jen responded. "Mind if you bring my bag in my room."

"Sure." Alex picked up her bag and both walked in Jen's room.

"Thank you." Jen said.

"No problem. Try to rest and relax." Alex said as he left and closed the door, Jen laid down on her bed and closed her eyes then rested.

* * *

_Chapter 17 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
